Guardian Within
by Burning Angel Kai
Summary: AU retelling of NGE. Shinji has lived his life with a guardian. After 9 years of an adventurous life Shinji is called to Tokyo 3
1. The Zero Before The Hero

Eva: Guardian Within  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion.   
  
#00 The Zero Before The Hero  
  
TOKYO 3, JAPAN 2006  
  
A boy around 5 stood emotionless as an adult figure walked away. Emotionless wasn't really  
  
how to described it. Underneath his midnight blue eyes were anger. The child turned around and  
  
walked the other direction. He closed his eyes than opened them. A small spark of electricity  
  
past through his red eyes. He walked up to a tombstone in a long line of them. He put his hand  
  
on the tombstone that read YUI IKARI.  
  
"I"ll protect you I'll protect your son. I freed me. I'll protect him," Shinji said but his  
  
voice a bit deeper for a 5 year old. Shinji shook his head and closed his eyes. They change back  
  
to their dark blue color.   
  
"Thanks mom for a guardian of my own," Shinji said as in a normal tone. He started to  
  
man that was his da...Gendo said would watch Shinji stood.  
  
TOKYO 3, JAPAN DECEMBER 28 2007  
  
"Shinji-sempai!" A young Rei yelled as she ran into Shinji's room. Gendo was trying the  
  
father thing. He wasn't good at it since he was gone most of the time.  
  
"What is it Rei-kun?" Shinji asked as he rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Daddy's gone to work. Let's go to the park!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Ok," Shinji said as he got out of his futon.   
  
They arrived at the park. Rei was throwing sand into the air as Shinji tried to build a sand  
  
castle. Because of Second Impact there's no snow.  
  
"Hey! Watch it you little brat!" A 10 year yelled as he shoved Rei down with his feet.  
  
"Hey! Stop it!" Shinji yelled as the kid's friend threw sand on Rei.  
  
"What're going to do about kid?" The 10 year asked. Shinji closed his eyes for a second  
  
and open them to reveal red eyes. Shinji tackled the leader and sat up. Shinji rained down hard  
  
punches but he was pulled off by the guy's two buddies. The 10 years old stood. Blood coming  
  
out of his nose.  
  
"Hey you little...," He shouted loud but Rei had kicked him where the sun don't shine.  
  
Shinji pulled his arms together. He had a lot of strength for a 6 years old. He pulled the two kids  
  
into each other. He closed his eyes and open them to reveal they were back to normal.  
  
"Rei-kun. Are you ok?" Shinji asked as he dust of the some sand off of Rei.  
  
"Hai. I'll go home. I don't like it here," Rei said.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go," Shinji said as they headed home.  
  
BERLIN, GERMANY JANUARY 3 2008  
  
Gendo had gave up the idea of his son living with him after learning of the fight. He  
  
wanted him away as far as he could. Germany sounded good. Shinji would be staying with an  
  
old friend of his mother. He was getting passed around more than a hot potato.   
  
'Hello. I am Great Asuka Langley Soryu! It's pleasure for you to meet me,' Asuka said in  
  
Germany.  
  
'Hello. I'm Shinji Ikari. Nice to meet you' Shinji said in fluent Germany back. Asuka  
  
was a bit surprise.  
  
'What?' Shinji asked.  
  
'She's just surprise you can speak German,' Mr. Soryu said, 'Come on,'  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
Shinji got out of his room. He felt like sleeping a few more hours away in the bed but he  
  
couldn't sleep the day away. He found Asuka at the coffee table in the living room.  
  
'What you're doing?' Shinji asked as he looked over her shoulder.  
  
'Not like you'll understand Baka,' Asuka said.  
  
'Algebra. You know you got that one wrong,' Shinji said as he pointed to one, 'The  
  
answer's x=4 not 6,' Shinji said.  
  
'Yeah right Baka,' Asuka said as she redid it in her mind, 'Dammit. You're right,' Shinji  
  
laughed a bit.   
  
'That's it! No one laughs at me!' Asuka tackled Shinji. Shinji was pinned by her legs. He   
  
dodged her punches as Asuka attacked. Shinji pulled himself from under Asuka.   
  
'Shinji! Your teacher just told me you were asleep during her class,' Mr. Soryu said as he  
  
came in.  
  
'I knew all of it already,' Shinji said.  
  
'I got an idea. Let's see how smart are you,' Mr. Soryu said. He wanted to embarrass the  
  
son of the infamous Gendo Ikari. He left. Asuka cracked her knuckles.  
  
'Uh oh,' Shinji said as Asuka tackled him from behind.  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
'Are you sure about that?' Mr. Soryu said He hung up the phone.  
  
'What is it?' Shinji asked as he looked up from the Lego.  
  
'Seems like Asuka has a new classmate her age,' Mr. Soryu said.  
  
'What!!' Asuka yelled.  
  
'Shinji here is about as smart as you. He's more creative and innovative while you're  
  
more logical and mathematical. When Mrs. Armitage picks you up Shinji could ask her to bring  
  
you to the  
  
office?" Mr. Soryu asked before he left. Asuka cracked her knuckles as she walked slowly  
  
towards Shinji. Shinji backed away. So far Asuka has yet to land a punch.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Three boys laid in pain in the space between the school and gym. Shinji walked away. He  
  
was tried.   
  
"First time I used electricity," Shinji said as he remembered the strikes. His hands surged  
  
with electricity. They wouldn't remember the fight since Shinji fried those memories out of their  
  
heads. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Time for math class," Shinji said as he stood up and walked away. His red eyes shifted  
  
back to normal.  
  
JANUARY 15 2009 GERMANY  
  
'See ya,' Shinji said as he and Asuka shook hands. Mr Soryu was here to send him off  
  
too. He personally didn't want a boy around Asuka's age around. It would interfere with Asuka  
  
training as a Child.  
  
'Yeah see ya. Next time we meet I punch so hard you be back in German from Japan,'  
  
Asuka joked. Over the course of about a year she has yet to hit him.   
  
'We'll see about that,' Shinji said, 'So Kaji couldn't make it?'  
  
'He's doing business,' Asuka said.  
  
'Whatever. See ya,' Shinji said. He gave Asuka a hug and walked into the airplane.   
  
TOKYO 3 AIRPORT  
  
Takeru Rouji. He was Yui's boyfriend before Gendo. He broke up with her when she was  
  
forced to join what is known now as Nerv. He was a black belt in Karate. He works as a  
  
computer  
  
engineer and part time hacker.   
  
"Thanks Kouzou-sempai," Takeru said as he put the letter away, "I always knew Gendo  
  
was a bastard. Abandoning his own son,"  
  
"Flight 42 from Germany arriving at gate 12," The PA said.   
  
"That's his flight," Takeru said as he pushed himself off the pillar and headed for the  
  
gate. He waited until a 8 year old child came out alone. Takeru walked up to Shinji.  
  
"Shinji right?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Yeah. Who are you?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Name's Takeru Rouji. I'll be your guardian," Takeru said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Takeru. Call I call you that?" Shinji asked.  
  
"You're rather smart for a 8 year old. Takeru alright. Come on Lil man," Takeru said as  
  
he leaded Shinji out.   
  
Takeru and Shinji lived very good. Takeru worked as a computer engineer and taught  
  
Shinji the workings of the computer and how to break codes. Shinji convinced Takeru to show  
  
him the martial arts. Shinji actually got into Tokyo 2 Uni when he was 10.   
  
"1! 2! 3! The boys yelled as a fourteen year old Shinji threw the darts. Each hitting the  
  
red.  
  
"Hey Daisuke! That's three in the bulleyes. Pay up!" Shinji yelled. Daisuke snorted as he  
  
handed over the money.   
  
"The Raikiri strikes again," Daisuke said.  
  
"Funny. Almost as funny as how money you lost to me," Shinji said. Everyone laughed.  
  
They were in Takeru's basement room. It had a pool table and dart board.   
  
"Catch," Sorato said as she tossed Shinji a soda.  
  
"To Shinji the Raikiri!" Sorato yelled as she held her drink. It was his going away party.  
  
He got a letter telling him to come to Tokyo 3 per the request of Gendo.  
  
"Yeah!" They all yelled as they hit their drinks together. All of them drank.  
  
"Now the going away presents!" Sorato yelled. The guys grabbed Shinji and planted him  
  
in front of the presents. Shinji started to open them. He got an old bottle of sake. A book of  
  
music sheets. Shinji played the guitar and cello. They made fun of him for it. He got a case of  
  
artist markers. A pair of roller blades. Shinji thanked each of them.   
  
"Hey Shinji!" Takeru yelled as he came down with his own present.  
  
"Thanks," Shinji said as he took it and started to open it. Inside was a Cd player with a  
  
bunch of CDs.  
  
"Thanks man," Shinji said as they shook hands.  
  
"I better get out of here before you guys start drinking. Remember last time?" Shinji  
  
asked.  
  
"I never knew a fourteen year old child can be so strong," Daisuke said, "See ya man,"  
  
"Later," Shinji said as he ran upstairs.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
"See ya everyone," Shinji said before he walked into the train. The doors closed and the  
  
train started to move After a while Shinji sat down in the empty train. His eyes shifted to red.  
  
"The path to our destiny," Shinji said. His turned back to blue.  
  
"The path of blood, betrayal and hell," Shinji added as his eyes turned red. He closes his  
  
eyes than open them. His left eye was blue and his right eye was red.  
  
"Which we're going to change," Shinji said, "Bring it. The blood the fighting the hell. I  
  
know you're listening angels. I got one message for you,. Bring it on,"   
  
Author's Notes  
  
This is a remake of the original Eva: Fusion which I think not much people brother to  
  
read. I know there's a lot of retelling stories like this. Most of them I read have one problem.  
  
They're not finished. I'll try and actually finish this story just don't expect any too great. I'm  
  
only 15 years old who's struggling with English and trying to learn Japanese on the sidelines.  
  
Raikiri means Lightning Edge. 


	2. The Monster's Awakening

Guardian Within  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
#1 The Monster's Awakening  
  
The scrolls of the dead seas told out a battle long ago between the angels and the first  
  
Lilin known as Longius. He fought against his father Adam and Adam's brethren the angels. His  
  
weapon was a lance that could pierce any heart and shield. No one won the war. The angels will  
  
be resurrected when humans is at the blink of apocalypse.  
  
"All phones has been disconnected due to the emergency situation," The voice said.  
  
"You got to be kidding me," Shinji said as he hung up the phone. He was a rather built 14  
  
year old and had a more or less upbeat attitude despite his family life being a nightmare. He  
  
could hear explosions not far away.  
  
"We're here per request of Gendo," Shinji said as he opened the envelop to reveal two  
  
items One was a letter and one of a photo. Shinji pulled out the letter and a lighter from his  
  
pocket. He lit the letter and dropped it to the ground. A car swung in front of him.  
  
"Get in!" the woman yelled as a blast lit up the sky above them.   
  
"Shit!!" Shinji yelled as he rushed in.   
  
"I can't believe this day!!" The purple haired woman said as she drove like a street  
  
driver.  
  
"I take it you're Misato Katsuragi," Shinji said as he put out the photo.  
  
"So you're the commander's son," Misato said.  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about," Shinji said, "My dad died 10 years ago,"   
  
"Ok. Family issues I see. Don't drag me into it," Misato said, "Shinji..Is that ok I call you  
  
that?"  
  
"Yeah," Shinji said as he laid as they climbed up a hill. Misato stopped the car on top.  
  
Shinji got out and got a look at the creature.   
  
"Sachiel,"Shinji whispered.  
  
"Dammit! They're using it!" Misato yelled as she tried to cover Shinji but he ducked out  
  
of instinct. Misato hit the ground as the shockwave struck. Shinji crossed his arms as the earth  
  
shifted. Misato looked up and around. Shinji had a huge chunk of earth in his face. He pushed it  
  
away.  
  
"My car!!" Misato yelled when she saw her sided car.  
  
"Damn," Shinji said as he looked at it, "I'm minored in mechanics. You need a new  
  
engine,"   
  
"I just finish paying for it," Misato said as Shinji pushed it back down.  
  
"I can fix if I got the right parts," Shinji said as he looked at it, "But for now," Shinji  
  
kicked it. The engine sprung back to life.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Misato repeated the phrase over and over as Shinji got back  
  
into the car. Misato got into the car and moved. She didn't notice the deep dent in car where  
  
Shinji kicked it.   
  
NERV BRIDGE  
  
"Heads I'll look. Tails one of you look for her," Ritsuko said as she flipped the coin. The  
  
Bridge bunnies watched the coin carefully. Last time Shigeru spent three hours looking for  
  
Misato.  
  
"Heads!!" They yelled as Ritsuko swore at the coin. She put it up and headed out.  
  
ELSEWHERE IN NERV  
  
"Are you sure you're not lost?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I know where I'm going!" Misato yelled back for the fifth time in the past half an hour.  
  
Shinji shook his head then looked over to the elevator.  
  
"Someone's coming up," Shinji said as he laid against the wall.  
  
"Eh?" Misato asked as the elevator opens revealing Ritsuko in her normal attire.  
  
"You must be the Third Child," Ritsuko said, "Misato. Should we put directions on the  
  
wall for you?"  
  
"So where's the bastard Gendo?" Shinji asked.   
  
"It's not go to call your father such names," Ritsuko said.  
  
"Father? Don't know you're talking about. My parents died 10 years ago," Shinji said,  
  
"So where is he so I can break all of his bones in his body,"  
  
"This way," Ritsuko said with a bit of fear for her own well being.  
  
"What's up with you?" Misato whispered.  
  
"The Third Child beat 8 of Section two agents. 6 of them are still in the ICU," Ritsuko  
  
whispered, "From reports Shinji is normally a good kid," Shinji stood in front of them in front of  
  
the doors.  
  
"I can heard you know? Don't worry. Just don't piss me off," Shinji said as the doors  
  
opened to a dozen laser sights on Shinji. Agents had their stun guns ready to fire.  
  
"Oh brother," Shinji said.  
  
"This is for security reasons," One said.  
  
"And this is for a gun at me," Shinji said as he charged. All of them fired but seem to  
  
have no effect as Shinji connected with a vicious punch one of their stomach. Shinji spun around  
  
and hit a sidekick right into another agent's throat. Shinji spun around and clothlined the next  
  
agent. The agent landed on his gun and stun himself.   
  
"Anyone else?" Shinji asked.  
  
"This job doesn't pay enough for this shit," One yelled as they ran away.  
  
"Chickens," Shinji said as he turned back. Misato and Ritsuko were in shock   
  
"Did you get hit by a stun gun or something?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Why did the stun guns have no effect?" Misato asked.  
  
"I wish I knew," Ritsuko said, "Come eh Shinji?"   
  
"You can call me that," Shinji said.  
  
"This way," Ritsuko said as she pointed down the hall. She kept her distance as did  
  
Misato. They got on an escalator. Misato and Ritsuko were about five steps behind him.  
  
"I'm purpose to be the pilot of the Eve or something like that?" Shinji asked without  
  
looking at them.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Ritsuko asked. She went through the security on Magi.  
  
"My mother was working on it and I was here when I was young," Shinji said.  
  
"The Eva unit 01 to be specific," Ritsuko said.   
  
"You saw the angel outside. The Eva is the only chance against it," Misato said.   
  
"Yeah yea," Shinji said as he reached the end.   
  
"I'll make my choice about it when it crosses my path," Shinji said, "Which way?"  
  
"That way," Ritsuko said as she pointed to a door at the end of the hall. Shinji came into  
  
a dark room. He could hearing breath in front of him far. he pulled out two things from his  
  
boots.  
  
"Lights on," Ritsuko said as the lights came on. When he could see, Shinji didn't like  
  
what he saw. Ritsuko saw the blades in his hands. Shinji threw the two blades. The glass Gendo   
  
was behind broke but stood against the force of the two blades.  
  
"Dammit. Bulletproof glass," Shinji said, "So what so you want old man?"  
  
"Pilot that," Gendo said. He didn't say it but Shinji knew it spoke about purple giant  
  
robot behind him.  
  
"Or I can get Rei to pilot it," Gendo said.  
  
"Rei? She isn't in any condition to pilot!" Misato yelled. Despite her complains Rei was  
  
wheeled out on a stretcher.  
  
"Rei!!" Shinji yelled as he ran to the girl he lived with years ago. She was bandaged up  
  
good. Her arm and head was bandaged up.   
  
"Rei! Don't move!" Shinji yelled as Rei tried to get up.  
  
"Ok! I'll pilot it!" Shinji yelled, "Rei. You're don't need to up," Suddenly the arena  
  
shook. Pieces of the ceiling started to fall down.  
  
"Dammit. She's can barely move," Shinji said. He grabbed Rei and ran dodging the  
  
pieces of debris.   
  
"Shit!" Shinji yelled as he saw the huge piece of the ceiling come up. When a shadow  
  
covered him and Rei. Shinji looked up to see the hand of the giant over them. Shinji shook his  
  
head and ran over. He laid Rei out of harm's way.  
  
"How the heel do pilot it?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Get into the Plug,"Ritsuko said as she pointed to the thing that was sticking out of the  
  
giant's neck.   
  
"K," Shinji said as he ran up.   
  
"Catch!" Misato yelled as she threw two clips, "Put them on your head,"  
  
"Ok," Shinji said as he jumped in and put in a bit higher than his forehead. He felt the  
  
plug moved as he slid in.  
  
In the bridge the bridge bunnies as they typed numerous commands.  
  
"Fill plug with LCL," Maya said.  
  
"What the is this!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"Just clam down," Ritsuko said, "It's LCL. You can breath it," Shinji took one of breath  
  
of it and started to cough.  
  
"Has a bad taste to it," Shinji joked. Misato giggled a bit.   
  
"What's his Sync. Can he move it?" Misato asked.  
  
"I don't believe this. His sync with unit 01 is 84%," Maya said nervous.  
  
"What? That can't be right!" Misato yelled, "He beat both Rei's and Asuka's sync  
  
combined in his first shot?"  
  
"Ok. This is good," Ritsuko said, "Launch Eva 01,"   
  
"Launch!" Aoba yelled. Eva 01 shot up / Shinji showed no sign of the forces against his  
  
body. On the surface the ground opened up and the purple Eva came up. It's head shot up as the  
  
locks were released.  
  
"There you are, you son of bitch," Shinji said as he made the Eva charged. The angel's  
  
eyes lit up as a blast came out. Shinji made the Eva slide just under the blast. The Eva took the  
  
legs of the angel from under it. He grabbed the legs of angel and stood up. Suddenly he felt  
  
something went through his leg. He made the Eva looked down to see a energy spike though the  
  
Eva's legs.  
  
"Dammit!" Shinji yelled as he threw the angel away. He felt energy. Life energy.   
  
Dammit. People are still around, Shinji thought. Eva ducked as the angel tried to grab  
  
it. Shinji grabbed it around it's mid section and threw it his head like a belly to belly surplex.  
  
"Ma'am! Shinji's sync ratio rising!" Maya yelled, "91! 94! 98! 104! Steady at 110%!"  
  
"He's over the 100 line!" Misato yelled.  
  
The Eva roared as it charged out of the city area. The angel let another blast rip. 01  
  
jumped over the blast. The cord was destroyed in the blast.   
  
"Shinji! You got five minutes of power left," Misato said.  
  
"Guess I have t finish it fast. Any weapons?" Shinji asked.  
  
" A Prog knife in the shoulder. The switch on your left opens the shoulder where the  
  
knife is held," Ritsuko said.  
  
"Get ya," Shinji said as he hit the switch. 01 grabbed the knife and dodged another blast  
  
attack.  
  
"Strike now!" Shinji yelled as he charged and struck the core with the knife.  
  
"Oh shit!!" Shinji yelled as the angel exploded in a intense blast. The Eva 01 was throw  
  
into the side of hill. Shinji rocked . His head hitting the back of the seat hard. He was knocked  
  
out.  
  
LATER   
  
"What do you mean he's living by himself!" Misato yelled, "Why don't he live with  
  
me?"   
  
"Is that agreeable Third Child?" Gendo asked.  
  
"As long as you're far away." Shinji said.  
  
HILL OUTSIDE TOKYO 3  
  
"I wanted to show you this," Misato said as she got out of the rental car. Shinji got out  
  
and leaned against the railing watching the sunset.  
  
"About now," Misato said looking at her watch. The ground opened as building rose  
  
from the ground.  
  
"Cool," Shinji said with a smirk as he watched the show.  
  
"And you save it," Misato said as the buildings locked in place.  
  
"Let's go home," Misato said as she walked back to the city. Shinji stood here for a  
  
moment longer than followed.  
  
"Welcome home," Misato said as she opened the door to the apartment.  
  
"Thanks," Shinji said as he walked in.  
  
"I only been here for a short while," Misato said as she gave a tour. Shinji was shocked at  
  
the state of the place. Beer cans and instant ramen all over the place.   
  
"Pen Pen! I'm home!" Misato yelled.  
  
"Pen Pen?" Shinji asked. The second large ref opened and a penguin walked out. It didn't  
  
look any different than a normal penguin expect for a name plate and a strange backpack that  
  
look like an air conditioner.  
  
"This is Pen Pen," Misato said as she patted it on the head. Shinji couched down and  
  
patted it on the head.  
  
"I'll have to get thing ready for tomorrow," Misato said as she left.   
  
NERV HQ  
  
"Shinji's health checks out. His physical state shows he's in better physical condition  
  
than most kids his age," Ritsuko said, "There's something in his DNA that seems strange,"  
  
"Will it affect his piloting?" Gendo asked.  
  
"I assume it will not," Ritsuko said.  
  
"You're dismissed," Gendo said. Ritsuko turned and walked out.  
  
"Don't you think the strange DNA change your plans?" Kouzou asked.  
  
"Like everything else if it doesn't fit into the scenario I'll get either of it," Gendo said.  
  
Misato walked into the kitchen still half-sleep. She opened the fridge and grabbed a can  
  
of beer. She popped the top and took a swing of it. The apartment exploded with Misato's voice.   
  
"What was that!?" Shinji yelled as he jumped out his room.   
  
"Oh sorry," Misato said.   
  
"Eh," Shinji said as he walked back into his room.'  
  
"Hey Shinji! Did you clean up or something?" Misato asked.  
  
"It was a pigsty I had to do something. Breakfast is on the counter. The fish's for Pen  
  
Pen," Shinji said, "Damn cord,"  
  
"Ok," Misato said. She looked around and saw the plate with eggs and bacon.  
  
"Western food," Misato said as she took the plate and sat down. She looked at for a few  
  
seconds. Last time a male had cooked for her it didn't taste that good. She pulled out a fork and  
  
spoon. She took a small eat of the bacon then proceed to gore herself.  
  
"Shinji! You're a great chief!" Misato yelled.  
  
"My guardian's girlfriend Sorato's parents work at Black rose restaurant in Tokyo 2. She  
  
taught me!" Shinji yelled from his room.  
  
"Shouldn't you get ready?" Misato asked.  
  
"For what?" Shinji asked.  
  
"School," Misato said.  
  
"You're kidding right? I'm a university graduate," Shinji said.  
  
"So what? I can't have you hanging around the apartment all day! If you're so smart all  
  
you do at school should be a breeze. Always I am your commanding officer so you have no  
  
choice," Misato said, "Your uniform is in your closet!"  
  
"I can't believe this," Shinji muttered as he opened the closest to find his uniform. It was  
  
a simple white dress shirt and brown dress pants.  
  
"I hate this uniform already," Shinji said as he looked at his own clothes. Western punk  
  
influenced style. Shinji growled as he grabbed it.   
  
"Hey Shinji. Do need a ride to school?" Misato asked.  
  
"I'll blade," Shinji said as he pulled out his roller blades. He put his dress shoes in his  
  
bag.   
  
Shinji rolled down the sidewalk listening his CD player. Shinji stopped at the stop light  
  
at a crossing when someone started to speak to him.  
  
'I am defeated but I am only the third of many messengers to come. Will you be able to  
  
beat them all? Even you have a limit to your power,' The spirit of Sachiel spoke.  
  
"That is why I have allies to fight this war with me," Shinji said to himself as he crossed  
  
the street.   
  
Author Notes:  
  
What you think? I'll writing from memory of the show adding my own elements to it. The story  
  
about Longius I made up to work with the story. Tell me what you think of this 


	3. A Normal Day

Guardian Within  
  
Don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
" "-Normal speaking Computer messages ' ' In German [ ] Thought or speaking in the mind  
  
#2  
  
Shinji rolled to the court of the school. Shinji turned and started to blade backwards as he  
  
checked everything out from the gates to the girls to outlay of the school to the girls. What? He's  
  
a semi-normal fourteen year old boy. He reach the bottom of the stairs to the school. He turned  
  
around and looked up at the huge school.   
  
"You must be new. Here's a rule for you," Shinji turned to see a girl about his age with  
  
freckle. Brown hair and eyes. Her hair was tried in two ponytails, "No roller blading inside the  
  
school ok?"  
  
"Got it. Name's Shinji Ikari," Shinji said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Hikari Horaki. Your new Class rep," Hikari said as she shook his hand.  
  
"That's a title I haven't heard in a long time," Shinji said. He sat down and pulled off the  
  
blades and put on his shoes as Hikari walked away.   
  
Back at the apartment Misato was searching Shinji's room.  
  
"I can't believe this. But orders are orders. Search Shinji's room for weapons. What kind  
  
of kids carries around weapons?" Misato asked as she closed his closet, "Those blades he threw  
  
at Gendo was nothing. Personally I'll like to take a shot at him but he's my boss,"   
  
  
  
She walked out of the room when she hit something against the wall. She hit the ground  
  
hard. She looked and found a trunk with three sets of locks.  
  
"A key lock, combination lock and a laser lock," Misato said, "I can't open all of these,"  
  
She stood up and walked out.  
  
"Class. We have a new student today," The teacher said as Shinji came in. He wrote his  
  
name on the board.  
  
"Tell us a bit about yourself," The teacher said as he sat down.  
  
"Hi. Name's Shinji Ikari. I play the guitar and cello. I know that's strange but I have my  
  
reason for it. I like to roller blade. I'm a computer whiz. I'm also a black belt in karate. Nice to  
  
meet all of you," Shinji said while in front of the class. He could whispers and typing. The  
  
whisper consisted of girls commenting on his features. The boys trying to arrange a beating for  
  
the attention he was getting from the girls.  
  
"Two things I'll make clear. One I am single. Two if you're planning an ambush after  
  
school I'll be to show why I'm the Tokyo 2 martial art city champion," Shinji said, "Any other  
  
questions?" The class was mostly quiet since the chatter and cursing.  
  
"Take any seat," The teacher said. Shinji sat down by the window. He pulled out the  
  
laptop and turned it on. He got his entry info from the office. He put the info in. He looked at his  
  
mailbox. It was filled with e-mails either threaten or asking for a date. One letter caught his eye.  
  
Are you the pilot? Y/N The message said.   
  
"Whatever," Shinji typed in and sent it back. The message came back.  
  
[Don't want the entire school either hating me for destroy part of city and another  
  
praising me as some herp] Shinji thought to himself as he typed N. He could heard some  
  
disappointment from the entire class as the teacher talked about junk. Shinji did what he did in  
  
German. He felt asleep.  
  
At Nerv others were talking about Shinji.  
  
"I found this big steel box with three sets of locks. You know I'm no good with locks,"  
  
Misato said as she drank the coffee.   
  
  
  
"It's important to know what kind of weapon Shinji has. He has a licence to have them  
  
but there's no information on what kind of weapons he has," Ritsuko said as she typed on her lap  
  
top.  
  
"What's so dangerous about Shinji? He's seems like a nice kid," Misato said.  
  
"Shinji is a black belt martial artist and close range weapons expert. His mind is as  
  
dangerous. He's a university graduate with an undergrad in computer and mechanics. Top of  
  
classes and a city champion martial artist. He would have gone to the country expect we have a  
  
need for him here," Ritsuko said.   
  
"Ritsuko. Misato. Please report to the bridge. We pick up a Blue pattern," Maya said  
  
over the PA.  
  
"Blue pattern?" Misato asked.  
  
  
  
"An angel," Ritsuko said as she stood up and headed for the bridge followed by Misato.  
  
Shinji ducked another a punch and delivered a solid uppercut to the attacker. Shinji spun  
  
around and hit a spinning back kick as another kid charged at attack. Shinji looked to find about  
  
two or three more.  
  
"Man. Can you give it up? I'm not here to steal your girlfriend or crushes," Shinji said.  
  
The other boys charged. Shinji pulled pole from his bag.  
  
"You guys asked for this," Shinji said flicked his wrist. The stick spilt into a pair of  
  
nunchaku. Shinji wrapped the chains around the first kid's ankle as he tried to kick Shinji. Shinji  
  
turned around and threw the guy into his buddies with a lot of force. Rei walked up to Shinji.  
  
"We're needed at Nerv," Rei said before she turned around and headed off.  
  
  
  
"You work at Nerv?" One of the kid managed to ask as they tried to crawl from the  
  
wreckage. Suddenly the city sirens rang. Shinji turned and ran off.   
  
"Shinji. We don't have any information on this angel so be careful," Misato said as 01  
  
was released from the locks. A supply building came up with a rifle. 01 grabbed it and giot ready  
  
to action.  
  
"Where is it?" Shinji asked.  
  
  
  
"Behind!" Misato yelled. 01 rolled forward as a two whips came from behind the  
  
building and sliced them in one movement.  
  
"Woah. That's deadly," Shinji said as he put the rifle up and fired. The bullet hit it's AT  
  
field.  
  
  
  
"Shit!" Shinji yelled as he rolled back. The whips narrowly missed.  
  
"I guess it's Shamshel," Shinji whispered as moved back. The whip moved at lightning  
  
speeds.  
  
"Time for the offense!" Shinji yelled as he moved in. He grabbed the whips or tentacles  
  
and pulled the angel in. 01 broke the AT field and hit it with a head butt.  
  
"That's an weird method of attack," Kensuke said as he taped the fight. He and Toji, who  
  
were in Shinji's class, sneaked out of the shelter to see the fight. The angel pulled it's tentacle  
  
away and hit 01 away. 01 flew through the air at them. Kensuke and Toji screamed as the fingers  
  
of the giants came at them.  
  
"Shit!" Shinji yelled as he sense the life energy. He opened the Eva's fingers.   
  
  
  
"Misato! We got civilians!" Shinji yelled.  
  
  
  
"Dammit," Misato said, "What to do? What to do? Shinji! Let them into the plug!"  
  
  
  
"What? You can't do that!" Ritsuko yelled, "It mess up Shinji's sync,"  
  
"Shinji! Do it!" Misato yelled.  
  
"Alright," Shinji said as he ejected the plug.  
  
"You two Get in!" Misato yelled.  
  
"Don't' have to tell us twice!" Kensuke yelled as the two got inside.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is this stuff? Water?" Toji asked as they entered the pitch black plug.   
  
"Where's my camera!?" Kensuke yelled as he searched the liquid. The light came up and  
  
so did the LCL.  
  
"What the hell? We are trying to drown us!" Toji yelled.  
  
  
  
"Shut up you two. You can breathe it!" Shinji yelled as he around in his seat.  
  
"Shinji!?" Both yelled. When the Eva shook.  
  
"Shit! I turned back to the battle," Shinji said as he turned back to the screen.   
  
  
  
"Shinji! You got only five minutes of power left! Ret...," Misato managed to say when  
  
Shinji cut the com.  
  
  
  
[Weak AT field. It's blocked my shot with it's tentacles so it's AT field can't stand any  
  
attack] Shinji thought as he dodged the attacks. He pulled out the knife and waited for his   
  
moment to strike.  
  
The angel threw it's tentacle aside to for a giant swing. The timer reached the 10 second  
  
count.  
  
"Now!" Shinji yelled as he threw the knife into the core. He picked up the rifle and fired  
  
at the core as the tentacles piece the mid section of 01. Shinji scream as he fired. The timer  
  
reached the end. Silent filled the city.  
  
"Damn!" Shinji yelled as the Nerv doctor applied some medicine to the bump on his  
  
head. He was rocked all over the place hitting the walls of the plug hard.   
  
"Shinji. That's nothing when I'm finish with you for disobeying a direct order," Misato  
  
said as she watched Shinji being treated.   
  
  
  
"I got the angel didn't I?" Shinji asked.  
  
  
  
"But you disobeyed a direct order form your superior officer!" Misato yelled. She saw  
  
her lecture wasn't affecting him, "I have a question for you. Why is it you pilot the Eva? You  
  
didn't seem to want to when you first did," Shinji stood up and walked to Misato.  
  
"I have my reason for fighting. I'll explain it to you at home," Shinji said as he grabbed  
  
his jacket.  
  
"Why not now?" Misato asked.  
  
"I'm hungry. Can we stop by the store?" Shinji asked, "Don't worry. I'll pay for the stuff.  
  
Fighting makes me hunger,"  
  
"Alright but you're making dinner again," Misato said as she followed him out.  
  
Misato wasn't the only one talking about Shinji.  
  
"The Third Child has shown to be more powerful than we ordinally thought he would  
  
be," Seele 08 said.  
  
"We need you to come to Nerv head of the schedule. We need you to report the Third's  
  
activities and find a reason for such an error," Seele 09 said.  
  
"Your will is my command," Kaworu said as he came into the light.   
  
"Good. You may leave us now," Seele 02 said. Kaworu turned and returned to the  
  
shadows.  
  
"This is great," Misato said as she ate dinner Shinji made, "But first. Answer me why  
  
you still pilot,"   
  
"Eva 01 was my mother's project. Her legacy. That's why I pilot it," Shinji said, "I need  
  
to go. Got a chat with an old friend,"   
  
  
  
"Where you meet him?" Misato asked.  
  
"It's a her and on the computer," Shinji said as he got into his room. He turned on his  
  
computer and turned on the web cam. He logged on and checked his messenger. He clipped on  
  
his headset to his ear. The window open.  
  
'Where the hell have you been!'" Asuka yelled as her image appeared. Shinji actually  
  
fell backward from the force of her voice. Shinji scrambled back to his seat.  
  
'Moved,' Shinji said as he got up, 'Got a new job too. Can't say I completely like it and I  
  
can complain,'  
  
  
  
'Baka. If you don't like it get another job. Easy as that,' Asuka said.  
  
'You wouldn't quit the job I have,' Shinji said.  
  
'And what that be? A manger for a hot spring?' Asuka asked.  
  
'Funny. You're looking at the pilot of the Eva 01. The Third Child,' Shinji said.  
  
'What!!!???' Asuka yelled knocking Shinji over again.  
  
  
  
'I'm going to lost my hearing at this rate,' Shinji said as he got back up.  
  
'Where the hell are you so I find you and beat you back to oblivion!' Asuka yelled.  
  
'Calm down. If I knew you were like this I wouldn't have hack to find your e-mail,'  
  
Shinji said as he leaned back.  
  
'Is that any way to talk to the..,' Adam started but Shinji cut in, 'Great Asuka Langley  
  
Soryu,'  
  
'When I get over there I'll make good on my promise!' Asuka yelled.  
  
  
  
'Asuka! Lunch time!' Asuka's Step mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
'I'm guessing you're going to show her when a "Step" mother means to Asuka," Shinji  
  
said.  
  
'Later. She's a good chef,' Asuka said as she logged off. Shinji laughed a bit when a  
  
defeated spirit started to talk.  
  
[Bravo. You defeat two of us. The next one will be one of our most powerful brethren.  
  
The air fortress] Shamshel's spirit said to Shinji.  
  
"Ramiel. The Ultimate fortress," Shinji said as he laid down. He could feel the spirit  
  
leave, "Now it's going to get fun,"  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Can you guys give me some idea on what to do. I got the main line of events but most of it  
  
happens much later now so input your idea and I'll try to use it as long as it's sane   
  
Reply to Review   
  
JesterSage-Must say this is probably one of the best AU fics I have read to date. Plot is tight and   
  
well developed. The characters have stayed totally in character (except Shinji, but accpetable)  
  
Please continue. Excellent!  
  
BA: Thanks for the comments  
  
poop-This story is pretty cool. It holds alot of promise. Please post up the next chapter soon.  
  
BA: These the next chapter.  
  
Mr. Advice-Why not just get a pre-reader to tidy up your writing? Or write it in your native  
  
language and look around for an experienced translator. There are a lot of willing people.  
  
As it is now, I found it very difficult to read.  
  
BA: One my native language is English. Second I live in Canada. I don't know where you live  
  
but the story seems alright. Third Does the spacing help with the reading?  
  
D14852001-Please explain why is tha Yui put into Shinji something... an angel maybe?  
  
intersting story... but dont use things like the one from Ristuko with a coin... Used...  
  
Still, pretty good format, and the story is intersting and it leaves questions to continue reading!  
  
Cool  
  
BA: The Angel thing is part of the plt. The coin thing was a joke from one of my friends.  
  
Knight's Shadow-Really good story. Please update soon.  
  
BA: The update will varies due to my summer school class and if I get writer's block  
  
ssj-kabuto-nice i like this story. in the Genre it sayes Romance will it be a Rei/Shinji? please!  
  
anyway continue with this great story!  
  
BA: Sorry but it's going to be Asuka/Shinji I think of Rei as Shinji's sister due to the mother  
  
DNA stuff.   
  
  
  
I got a question for you readers who should I pair Rei with? I'm thinking of a) Kensuke  
  
(Strange in my opinion) b) Kaworu (Have some fun with the idea of Kaworu and Rei) c)Own  
  
character 


	4. A Promise of Protection

Guardian Within  
  
Don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
" "-Normal speaking Computer messages ' ' In German [ ] Thought or speaking in the mind  
  
#3   
  
Shinji groaned as another message popped up. After he rescued Toji and Kensuke they  
  
spread the word Shinji was the pilot.   
  
[That's it.] Shinji said as he pulled out a disk form his bag and put it in. He typed some  
  
commands into the computer.  
  
"Woah. Triple firewall," Kensuke said to himself. He was checking Shinji's computer  
  
when he couldn't get in. Kensuke rubbed his hands and started to try and break thought when he  
  
got pass the second firewall an image of a skull and crossbones appeared. The Skull's jaw  
  
laughed as a pop up after pop up of useless came up on Kensuke's screen.  
  
[He's good. Three firewalls and a pop up bug,] Kensuke said as he restarted his  
  
computer. When it came to the desktop Kensuke was in for a surprise. All of his customized  
  
programs were gone. A message popped up.  
  
Don't brother trying in my computer A message from Shinji's computer. He used the  
  
name Raikiri.   
  
"Class. Time to PE," the teacher said. Everyone stood up and headed for the change  
  
rooms. Shinji followed the routine. Knowing that about half were watching his every movement.  
  
The other half were out cold when one stopped and started to day dream. The other girls chased  
  
into the daydreamer and caused a big pileup.   
  
"Everyone here," the PE teacher said as he gathered everyone, "You have a choice of  
  
either sport or the weight room. For boys it's basketball and girl it's volleyball," Shinji chose  
  
weighs. Toji did weighs. For some reason Kensuke was no where in sight.   
  
"Hey Shinji. My man. Mind if you can spot me?" Toji asked.  
  
"Whatever," Shinji said as he moved behind the bench press. Toji sat down and lifted the  
  
bar off the stand.  
  
"Hey man. I want to thank ya for the other day," Toji said as he pushed it up.  
  
"It's my job," Shinji said as he followed the bar.  
  
"And for sister. She was in one of the those building when that first angel attack. She  
  
didn't know what to do. She said the robot pushed the angel away," Toji said as he pulled it up.   
  
"My job is to protect humanity," Shinji said as he put the bar on the stand. Toji stood up  
  
and moved behind as Shinji put on 120lbs of weighs on the bar.  
  
"You sure you can lift it?" Toji asked as he eyed the weigh.  
  
"Just spot me," Shinji said as he lifted the bar off the stand and he started to moved it up  
  
and down.  
  
"I hate to pick that fight with you. I bet not a lot of people want to fight you," Toji said.  
  
"I only been in two fights on school grounds. When I was young these much older guys  
  
thought it been fun to pick on a 7 years old. They learned not to judge a book by it's cover. One  
  
from the other day. Not all of the boys who are gone are because they ran away," Shinji said.  
  
"Not of us boys like a new out of nowhere stealing our girls," Toji said.   
  
"I'm not here to steal girls ok. Here's a question about girls. What's with Rei?" Shinji  
  
asked.  
  
"You mean Silent Rei?" Toji asked.  
  
"She wasn't like this when I was young," Shinji said as he lifted the bar.  
  
"You knew Rei when you were a kid? I see why you're not after our girl. You got one in  
  
mind already? So what place do you like more?" Toji asked.  
  
"She's like a sister to me so don't go down the list of female parts," Shinji said.  
  
"No one knows much about her expect she works at Nerv and is often absent," Toji said  
  
as he scratched his head.   
  
[Gendo must have lived her to live without emotions or will of her own I guess] Shinji  
  
thought as he put the bar on the stand. Shinji stood up.  
  
"Where's that other guy? Kenshin, kensik or something like that?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Kensuke?" Toji asked. Suddenly they heard screams. Girl screams. Kensuke bursted  
  
into weigh room than out to the gym. A small group of girls chased after him.  
  
"He's normally better at hiding," Toji said.  
  
"I see why he carries around a camcorder," Shinji said. He headed for the punching bag  
  
and started to pound it.   
  
"Shinji. The test is over," Ritsuko said, "Your sync is 88%,"   
  
"Ok," Shinji said as he open his eyes. Something caught his eye. He focused the Eva's  
  
eyes and to the scene. Rei was talking to Gendo. Shinji breathed out and got out.   
  
At the apartment Shinji laid on the couch with Misato beside him.  
  
"Rei? About 3 weeks ago Eva 00 went berserk. The Entry plug was ejected but it was  
  
burning hot. Gendo opened it with his hands despite the temperature being like 200 degrees,"   
  
Misato said, "Rei was seriously injured in the accident. You see her injuries first hand. Come.  
  
Ritsuko's coming over fo dinner,"   
  
"This is delicious Shinji," Ritsuko said as she ate the dinner.  
  
  
  
"Thanks," Shinji said as he washed the dishes.  
  
"Shinji seems a bit out of it," Ritsuko said as she drank the beer.   
  
  
  
"Two angels was nothing compare to what's on his mind. He's wondering about Rei. He  
  
said he used to live with her," Misato said before she slipped her drink.  
  
  
  
"Shinji!" Ritsuko yelled. Shinji came out of the kitchen. He threw the washcloth over his  
  
shoulder.   
  
  
  
"What is it?" Shinji asked.  
  
  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you. I got this renewed ID for Rei. I forgot to give to her during  
  
the sync tests. Could you deliver it?" Ritsuko asked as she handed him a card. She told him Rei's  
  
address. Shinji pulled on his blades and headed off.  
  
  
  
"What a wreck," Shinji said as he arrived at the location. It was a run down apartment.  
  
He headed for the elevator. They were both out of order. He headed for the stairs and find one of  
  
the pipes busted and leaking water.  
  
  
  
"Great. Either I go up in my bladers or get my socks soaked," Shinji said to no one.  
  
11/2 hours later  
  
Shinji lunged out of the stair out of breath. A few bumps and bruises from the numerous  
  
falls due to the wheels on the blades. He stood up and leaned against the wall catching his  
  
breath.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to complain to the landlord after this," Shinji said as he moved down the  
  
doors until he found the right one. He looked down to find the mail slot stuffed He couched  
  
down and pulled them out. He knocked on the door. No one answered. Shinji tried again and  
  
again no one. He tried the door knob. The door opened. Shinji popped his head inside. It was  
  
dark and with all of the curtains closed. It was dim. Shinji moved in and looked around.  
  
  
  
"How can someone live here?" Shinji asked as he put the mail on a stand here by.   
  
  
  
"Rei!?" Shinji yelled.  
  
  
  
"Yes Ikari-kun?" Rei asked. Shinji turned around than turned away again. Rei stood here  
  
without anything on.  
  
  
  
"Could you put something on?" Shinji asked as his face reddened. He could hear some  
  
noise as Rei put some a pair of panties and a bra. Shinji turned around.  
  
  
  
"May I inquire why is your presence is here?" Rei asked.  
  
  
  
"I was ask to deliver your new Id card," Shinji said as he pulled it out his pants and  
  
handed it over to Rei. Rei took it.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," Rei said still monotone.  
  
  
  
"You could clean up this place you know," Shinji said as he looked around. He been  
  
living with Misato so Rei in a bar and panties didn't affect him.   
  
  
  
"I feel that I can trust you," Rei said. Shinji looked over to Rei. A undercoat of red filled  
  
his blue eyes.   
  
  
  
[Same soul but different body] Shinji thought. When Rei was little she got a scar on her  
  
neck. This Rei didn't have the scar or a any sign of it.  
  
  
  
"I have to head home. I'll come by and help clean up this place," Shinji said as he headed  
  
out.   
  
  
  
"Who is that?" Misato asked as she yawn. Shinji was gone. He left a note and breakfast.  
  
The bell ring again. Misato yawn and then opened the door. Toji and Kensuke's eyes bulged out  
  
when they saw Misato's short clothes.  
  
  
  
"What is it boys?" Misato asked.  
  
  
  
"Shinji...is...he.....here?" Toji shuttered as he drooled.   
  
  
  
"Come on boys," Misato said as she walked out and lead them up to the roof. Misato  
  
opened the door as half of a tennis ball came at them. Shinji grabbed another tennis ball and  
  
bounced it off the fence post. In Shinji's other hand was a sword. As the ball passed he struck.  
  
The two halves of the ball flew two different directions.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys," Shinji said as he put the sword on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you live with a babe!" Toji yelled as he walked out.   
  
  
  
"Yeah," Kensuke said . Misato was gone.  
  
  
  
"So what you two doing here?" Shinji asked.  
  
  
  
"Thought we could walk with you to school," Toji said. Shinji turned to his left. The  
  
building was one of the tallest building in the city. Suddenly Misato bursted into the rooftop.  
  
  
  
"Shinji! Work time!" Misato yelled, "You two. Get to a shelter now!" Shinji looked over  
  
to Misato and pointed to the blue object.  
  
  
  
Shinji moved up as the Eva 01 rocketed to the surface.  
  
  
  
"We don't know anything about this angel so be on the defense," Misato said.  
  
  
  
"K," Shinji said as the hatch opened and 01 came up.  
  
  
  
"Energy build up! It has an energy cannon!" Ritsuko yelled.   
  
  
  
"The final lock hasn't been release!" Maya yelled.  
  
  
  
"Shit!" Shinji yelled as 01 broke the locks and covered it's head as a beam of white came  
  
at him.  
  
  
  
Shinji shot up in bed. Holding his face in his head. His breaths were shallow and quick.  
  
He gained control of himself and fell backwards back to the bed. He looked over to see Rei.  
  
  
  
"I have been order to inform you of the operation," Rei said as she started to lay out the  
  
plan to use a cannon to destroy the angel. Rei would be on guard while Shinji would be the  
  
sniper.  
  
  
  
"Three more seconds and than the armor would met and they've to find a new pilot,"  
  
Ritsuko said, " The shield is a layer upon layer of steel and titanium. The rate of success is  
  
8.7%,"  
  
  
  
"Just as I guessed. Odds against us," Shinji said, "Anything else?"  
  
  
  
"The angel has deployed some sort of drill that going through the ground for Geofront,"  
  
Ritsuko said, "So it's only a matter of time before the angel reach Geofront. That all for the  
  
briefing,"   
  
  
  
Shinji hit the switch for his suit. The air moved out as the suit fit him exactly.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rei," Shinji said, "I have a question for you. Why do you pilot Eva 00?"  
  
  
  
"It's my connection," Rei said.  
  
  
  
"To what?" Shinji asked as he closed the locker.  
  
  
  
"To everyone. I protect everyone with it," Rei said as she finished changing, "I'll protect  
  
you,"  
  
  
  
"When I was young you called me Sempai. I'll promise to protect you. Even if you don't  
  
remember I will protect you," Shinji said as he headed out.  
  
  
  
"Begin operation. Shinji only got one shot at this due to the power needed," Misato said,  
  
"Remember. When the two targets are lined up you pull the trigger. You may have a 98%  
  
shooting accuracy in simulation. We need a perfect shot,"  
  
  
  
"K," Shinji said as he moved 01 into position. 00 moved in with a shield.   
  
  
  
"Blackout complete. Power is transferring," Aoba said.  
  
  
  
"Ma'am. The angel spotted them! It's charging up!" Maya yelled.   
  
  
  
"Power transfer complete!" Aoba yelled.  
  
  
  
"Shinji. Hurry up!" Misato yelled.  
  
  
  
"Move it!" Shinji screamed at the two images as they moved to the center. The angel  
  
fired first. The blast came at him. 00 moved in place with the shield. The blast hit the shield full  
  
force melting the shield fun.  
  
  
  
"Now!" Shinji yelled as he pulled the trigger. The cannon fired a powerful cannon. The  
  
cannon shot it the AT field. The angel's cannon ripped through the shield.  
  
  
  
"No!" Shinji screamed as he closed his eyes and focused. An AT field appeared in front  
  
of 00 and pushed the cannon back but 00 was in worse shape. The energy cannon pierced the AT  
  
field and blasted through the field and struck the diamond angel. 01 rushed to it's feet. It  
  
grabbed 00 and pulled the back plate off. The plug came out. 01 grabbed it and laid it on the  
  
ground. 01 couched down and the plug came out.   
  
  
  
"Rei!" Shinji yelled as he got out and ran to the 00 plug. He pulled on the lock ignoring  
  
the pain as his hands were burned. He pulled the hatch up and looked inside.  
  
  
  
"Rei! You are ok?" Shinji asked. Rei sat in her chair in a bit of pain.  
  
  
  
"I do not know what to do now," Rei said.  
  
  
  
"Try smiling," Shinji said as he tried to catch his breath. Rei thought for a second and  
  
smiled. Shinji laughed a bit before he collapsed backwards to the ground.   
  
Author's note  
  
Third chapter done. By the way I'm looking for pre-readers. I got next to no friends and   
  
all of them are on vacation. Next chapter will bring in the fire queen herself. See what happens  
  
when Asuka and Shinji meet face to face again  
  
Reply to Reviews:  
  
Keyblade-00 EXCELLENT STORY!! THIS STORY IS VERY ENJOYABLE TO READ. PAIR  
  
REI WITH KAWORU, AND GIVE SOME OTHER GIRL TO KENSUKE. I'M REALLY GLAD  
  
THIS GOING TO A SHINJI/AUSKA ROMANCE TOO, I'M A REAL HUGE FAN OF S/A  
  
ROMANCE STORYS. I REALLY HOPE TO SEE SOME ROMANCE IN NEXT CHAPTER  
  
AND FUTURE CHAPTERS. I REALLY HOPE WE DON'T HAVE TO WAIT LONG FOR  
  
SHINJI AND AUSKA TO GET TOGETHER, OR IS IT THAT THEY ARE ALREADY  
  
TOGETHER IN LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP. YOUR DOING A REAL  
  
OUTSTANDING JOB SO FAR PLEASE KEEP UP THE AWESOME WORK. I HOPE YOU  
  
UPDATE REALLY SOON.  
  
BA-Do you have the Caps lock struck or something? Just joking anyways. Asuka wasn't in this  
  
chapter but she's in the next one but don't expect too much romance yet  
  
Shinji's Fan-not bad just hope u really will finish it u know  
  
BA: I aim to please  
  
D14852001-Oh!  
  
Intersting story!  
  
And your format is one of the best (Well at least for me!)  
  
And its pretty bad its not a Shinji/Rei... But I'll tolerate it! I simply prefer Shinji/Rei to  
  
Shinji/Asuka, but from the 1st chapter I knew it was a Shinji/Asuka...  
  
Good!  
  
BA: Thanks for the input.   
  
Knight's Shadow- Really good plot. Thanks for answering the updates question. Why can Shinji  
  
hear the Angel's spirits?  
  
BA: It was an idea from an song called Everything by Vertical Horizon 'Echoes of angels that  
  
wouldn't return'. I was found it neat and put it  
  
Alexei Seranov-fr the love of God, get a prereader. I can barely stand to read this far. If your first  
  
language isn't English, I understand. But still, get a prereader.  
  
The theme's been done to death. Even I've done something similar. However, it's amazingly OOC  
  
on Shinji's part. He'd never just beat people up, especially not if he could with ease.  
  
That, and there's no explanation as to why this so called "Gaurdian" is helping Shinji... or why it  
  
feels the need to leave broken bodies in it's wake. Try and come up with a reasonable  
  
explanation for these things. Then try rewriting, with a prereader to look it over. I see a little  
  
potential for you, don't waste it.  
  
one more time is all I need,  
  
Alexei Nikolaivich Seranov  
  
BA: Sorry if you don't understand and I'm trying to get a pre-reader ok? About the Guardian.  
  
Two reason one is if you were sharing a body with a kid what would you do? Protect him for the  
  
plain reason he dies you die with him. The leaving bodies are example to leave him alone. Or  
  
simply leaves the message mess with me and end up like them.  
  
sakura_star-63-hey, it is cool again.. pls continue  
  
BA: I'm continuing and next time don't post a review twice  
  
China-boy-want more chapters...now  
  
BA: It may take longer with a pre-reader if I get one  
  
Adyen-This is a nice story. Only thing is, you need a prereader (or a better one, if you already  
  
have one). Sometimes, it's not the problem of spelling, but rather typos that spell a different  
  
word than you want.  
  
BA: Looking for one and sorry about the typos. I'm trying to correct that stuff 


	5. Old Friends Or Old Rivals

Guardian Within  
  
I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion.  
  
*********************************  
  
""-Normal speaking   
  
-Computer messages   
  
' ' -In German  
  
[ ] -Thought or speaking in the mind  
  
*********************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"...Shinji?"   
  
Misato asked as she popped into Shinji's room. It's been awhile since the battle against the  
  
fifth angel. His hands were still recovering from the burns he received.  
  
Life had been normal. Touji and Kensuke came in the morning saying they'll walk with Shinji  
  
to school while trying to get a look at Misato. Just like any morning.  
  
"...Shinji? Come on sleepyhead." Misato said as she shook him by the shoulder. She was on  
  
her uniform.  
  
"What is it? I'm tried." Shinji said as he rolled around, trying to get away from Misato.  
  
"I know you been talking a lot with Rei, but I know the real reason why you're sleepy and why  
  
you come home late."   
  
"It's nothing like that!" Shinji yelled as he shot up from bed.  
  
"I'm just teasing you." Misato said "Come on. We're supposed to meet the Second Child in  
  
"Over the Rainbow", Touji and Kensuke are already waiting for you"   
  
"...ok" Shinji said as he got of the futon "You mind?"  
  
"No, I don't" Misato said still standing in his room. Shinji growled as his face changed into  
  
anger. Misato remembered that face, she slowly backed away from the now "angry" Shinji. He  
  
let out a growl and Misato ran out.   
  
She was scared to hell. When she sat in the couch, she heard laugh from Shinji's room. Shinji  
  
opened the door, dressed in his casual while carrying a bag on his shoulder, filled with  
  
miscellaneous items.  
  
"You had seen your face. It was priceless!" Shinji said as he laughed.  
  
  
  
"I'll getcha.... Come on, let's go," Misato said as she stand up and headed to the door.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
On the helicopter, Shinji was asleep, Touji was drooling over Misato, who was looking out  
  
the window, and Kensuke... pressed against the window catching everything he could with his  
  
camcorder rambling to no one about the ship who was waiting for them  
  
The helicopter landed with a bump. Misato opened the door and the small group left the  
  
sleeping Shinji on the helicopter. Touji's cap, which he got only to try and impress Misato, took  
  
off.  
  
Kensuke went around pointing his camcorder in everyway. The crew waved their hand as the  
  
camera pointed in their general direction. Touji was still chasing his cap. Misato moved around  
  
looking for a specific person. The three ended up at the same place. Someone stepped on Touji's  
  
cap...  
  
"It's good to see you again." Asuka said as Touji tried to pull his cap away from the redheaded  
  
girl foot.  
  
"Hey! Asuka, beautiful as ever." Misato said.  
  
"And don't you forget it." Asuka said as she put her hands on her hips but the wind wanted to  
  
show more. Asuka's skirt flew up. Kensuke and Touji's eyes widen, jaws dropped... then, they  
  
saw the ground. Their cheeks now had a bright red mark.  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" Touji yelled.  
  
"Viewing fee. Quite a bargain, don't you think?" Asuka said.  
  
"It was overpriced, but here's you change!" Touji yelled as he pulled down his pant and  
  
boxers. Asuka freaked out and delivered a swift but deadly kick to his groin. Touji was KO.  
  
"So where's the Third Child?" Asuka asked, not paying attention to the now limp Touji.  
  
"Isn't any of them." Misato said, looking around for Shinji, but showing some pity for the  
  
injured "boy".  
  
"I know that. These bakas can even move one finger on an Eva... So where's Shinji, I want to  
  
make good my old promise."   
  
"How do you know Shinji?" Misato asked, not expecting her to know him. Just on queue, he  
  
entered into the scene.  
  
"Hey! Misato. Why didn't you wake me up?" Shinji asked. He let out a yawn and stretched a  
  
bit, but when he looked down...  
  
"On the second thought. Thanks for not waking me up." Shinji said as he kicked Touji on the  
  
ribs. He only growled and mumbled something about not feeling something.  
  
'Hey Asuka. Long time no see.' Shinji said in German as he held out his right hand. His bag on  
  
his left shoulder  
  
'Yeah,' Asuka said as she shook his hand. Her eyes flashed with mischievously. Asuka then  
  
pulled Shinji and tried to punch him. Shinji ducked and dropped his bag. He grabbed the coming  
  
punch and flipped over her. He held both of her arms across her neck.  
  
'Do you give up?' Shinji asked.   
  
'No way,' Asuka said as she tried to kick him. Shinji jumped back and got into a ready stance.  
  
'So you do know martial arts,' Asuka said as she got into her own fighting style.  
  
'Karate and weapons training,' Shinji said as he cracked his neck. Asuka charged and  
  
attacked. Shinji blocked all the attacks with his arms.  
  
  
  
"It's just me or Shinji's on the defense." Kensuke said, his cheek recovering a bit.  
  
"What do mean by that?" Misato asked.  
  
"You didn't hear? Shinji got in a fight a while back and beat the hell out of a bunch of guys."  
  
Kensuke said while Shinji moved into offensive. He attacked with same fierceness as Asuka, but  
  
Misato clearly saw that Shinji wasn't fighting seriously. Shinji missed a jumping kick and hit the  
  
ground leaving a small dent on the steel plating.  
  
"You two, enough!" Misato yelled as she got between the two.   
  
"Why?" Asuka whined.  
  
"Mind telling me why you two are fighting?" Misato asked.  
  
"Long story," Shinji said.  
  
"Hey Shinji! I'll make good on that promise later." Asuka said as she walked off.   
  
"I have time..." Misato said, now looking somewhat annoyed.  
  
"What? I used to live with her around a year. However, she spent most of her time fighting  
  
with me. She has yet to punch or kick me." Shinji said as he put his hands on the back of his  
  
neck and followed Asuka, on the midway, grabbing his bag.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe that the UN fleet has been reduced to carrying toys," The Admiral muttered to  
  
his second-in-command just as Misato and the others came on bridge  
  
.  
  
"Who you may be?" the admiral asked as he turned to face her.  
  
"Captain Misato Katsuragi from NERV. Now if you sign these papers, we can take custody of  
  
the Eva unit and pilot." Misato said as she held out some papers.  
  
"No. The orders I received are to escort the Evangelion and its pilot all the way to Japan. As  
  
you can see we're not in Japan therefore I will not sign the papers yet."   
  
"Ok then, but in any situation may occur. My authority exceeds yours." Misato said.  
  
"Alright Captain" The Admiral said.  
  
"Come on guys. I'm hungry," Misato said as she turned and left the bridge headed to the mess  
  
hall. They started to talk and joke about stuff since they didn't have pretty much else to do.  
  
"I was wondering something, Shinji. What language you spoke to that... devil?" Touji asked  
  
as he stuffed what they called food on this...  
  
"German," Shinji said as he ate some fired rice that he had made yesterday, from a plastic  
  
container he had in his bag.   
  
"How do you know German?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"When I was 5, I lived with a teacher. I found of his books about how to speak German."  
  
Shinji said.  
  
"From a book? You learned German from a book?" Misato asked.  
  
"Keep in mind Misato that I'm a genius," Shinji said as he ate.  
  
"What do you mean by 'genius'?" Asuka asked "Compared to me you're just adobe average."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. You graduated from Berlin University. I'm a graduate from Tokyo 2 Uni. I would  
  
be upgrading my degree but work calls." Shinji said.  
  
"You should be happy. You get to save the world," Asuka said.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah...." Shinji said as he waved her off.  
  
"Guess who?" A voice asked as two hands covered Misato's eyes.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" Misato yelled as she scrambled away from Kaji.  
  
'Hey there Kaji.' Shinji said as he waved.  
  
'Hey Shinji, what you doing here?' Kaji asked. Touji and Kensuke just looked from one to  
  
another wondering what was said.  
  
'Third Child,' Shinji said as he laid back.  
  
'Guess you and Asuka are going to be fighting a lot more.' Kaji said.  
  
"Hell yeah." Shinji said back to Japanese.  
  
"Seems to me that Shinji knows some martial arts." Asuka said.  
  
"Which arts?" Kaji asked.  
  
"Karate. What about you Asuka?"  
  
"Tae Known Do." Asuka said.  
  
"Seems like different compared to other Tae Known Do artists," Shinji said.  
  
"I know, I used some Kung Fu and Ju-Jitsu." Asuka clarified.  
  
"Could you two please stop with martial art talking?" Touji asked. He had no idea what  
  
martial art was.  
  
"Whatever dummkopf. Come Shinji, I'll show you the true Eva." Asuka said as she  
  
grabbed Shinji and dragged him out barely letting him to grab his bag before leaving.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
"This is the first true Eva! 00 was the Prototype model and 01 was the Test model."  
  
Asuka said as she stood on top of her red Eva.  
  
"Red. Just as I thought, it would be. But four eyes? Hey Asuka! You need glasses or  
  
something?" Shinji joked.  
  
"You baka! It has two types of visions. Normal and thermal." Asuka said.   
  
"I read the specs. Shoulder spikes cannon location right under the Prog. Knife but when  
  
compared to my Eva, this one is physically weaker and slower due to the several weapons."  
  
Shinji said.  
  
"There's no where my Eva is inferior to yours" Asuka said. Shinji's head turned to the  
  
side as a shockwave hit the ship.  
  
"Angel." Shinji said.  
  
"My big chance." Asuka whisper to herself.  
  
"You're coming with me!" She jumped down and dragged Shinji out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shinji pressed the switch on his plugsuit. It was in his bag since he was the back up pilot in  
  
case of some event. Downstairs, Asuka was putting on her suit.   
  
"Would you hurry up?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Shut up you baka!" Asuka said as she came up in her red plugsuit.  
  
"Tell me again, why do I have to come along with you?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I'm going to show how a real Child pilots." Asuka said as she grabbed Shinji and dragged  
  
him away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Just where the hell they?" Misato asked as she came into bridge.  
  
"I think they're over there." Kensuke said beside her, pointing to the Eva 02 as it rose up like  
  
an old wandering warrior.  
  
"Get the umbilical cable ready. I'm taking command." Misato ordered, smiling that the  
  
Children were already set for battle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I'm going to lose my lunch." Shinji said as Asuka willed 02 to jump from boat to boat.   
  
"Stop complaining." Asuka said as she landed on the main ship and attached the umbilical  
  
cable.  
  
"So Shinji, where is it?" Asuka asked.  
  
"You are asking me? You're supposed to be the teacher here." Shinji said.  
  
"Tell me. You know where anything is." Asuka said.  
  
"Duck." Shinji said.  
  
"What?" Asuka asked.   
  
"Just duck!" Shinji yelled.   
  
Asuka panicked and ducked as the angel came over it. It was aiming for the head. Shinji pushed  
  
Asuka aside and pushed one of the buttons. The shoulders opened and fired spikes into the  
  
angel's belly.   
  
"Don't touch anything!" Asuka yelled as she pushed him back.  
  
"Missed the S2 organ." Shinji said as he moved to the back.  
  
"Where is the S2 organ?" Asuka asked curious.   
  
"Inside its mouth." Shinji said, "Are there any other weapons here?"   
  
"The only weapons here are the cannons on the destroyers." Asuka said.   
  
"Jump!" Shinji yelled. Asuka jumped to a destroyer.   
  
"It's aiming for the head, so use it to your advantage." Shinji said, "Move in front of a  
  
cannon. Duck. BOOM! Bye bye Angel."  
  
"Shut up," Asuka said. She then growled knowing the plan would work, "Misato. Tell  
  
the destroyer we're on, to prepare the cannons."  
  
"Ok." Misato said as she tried to contact the destroyer just as a jet launched took of the  
  
carrier.  
  
"Who the...? No time for that." And returned to her previous work  
  
"Where is it?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Swimming like a shark." Shinji said as he watched it.  
  
"Ready." Misato said.  
  
"It's coming!" Shinji yelled.   
  
Asuka ducked and the angel got a mouth full of cannon shells. The cannons swung around  
  
and dropped the angel on the deck. It suddenly started to flop around. 02 stepped on it with a  
  
knife in hand. It drove the knife into the S2 organ and the angel  
  
stopped moving.  
  
"Chalk one up to the Great Asuka!" Asuka yelled over the intercom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Next time Asuka. Ask for permission but you go off charging into battle, but under the  
  
previous circumstances, it's understandable. Now where's Shinji?" Misato asked.  
  
"He disappeared when he left the plug," Asuka said as she looked around.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Somewhere in the carrier, Shinji stood touching a table. His eyes were red.  
  
"He was here, but I missed him. Dammit. If I could have got him, I could have ended this war  
  
right here." Shinji said.  
  
"Dammit!" Shinji grabbed the table and threw it against the wall.  
  
[Hahahahaha! That attack was to protect him. Even if I die, as long as he lives, we can win  
  
this war.] Gaghiel's spirit said.  
  
"We'll see. We'll see." Shinji said as he kicked the table and smashed it to tiny bits.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
This is the first chapter with Asuka. This took a bit longer due two reasons. Ashanti was  
  
in town and needed extras for Rain On Me. Second reason I had D14852001 pre-read for me.  
  
Thanks man!  
  
Reply To Reviews:  
  
keyblade-00-Excellent chapter. Sorry about the caps lock last time. The drama and action were  
  
all writen well. I really hope Rei and Shinji some how go back to thier brother sister  
  
relationship. I'm really glad to hear Auska is going to be in the next chapter. I hope she brings a  
  
little humor into the story. Your doing a great job so far so please keep up the awesome work. I  
  
hope you update really soon.  
  
BA: I'm update as fast I get my story back   
  
Ghost-149548-Well I for one don't care about grammer and spelling, just as long as I know what  
  
your talking about. So far, I find this story joyable, hope to see you update soon,  
  
BA: Wished more people were like you but hey what're going to do. Thanks for the input  
  
China-boy-great job with this chapter  
  
hope u update soon  
  
BA: Here's it is  
  
ZGMF-X10-i can beta read for you  
  
BA: Thanks for the offer. I may take it up when I finish the next chapter  
  
RichardRahl-Hi, great story but could you mind using dividers when you change sceens etc. I'm  
  
not going to pick out mistakes because I know you need a prereader.  
  
BA: Using the *** dividers and thanks for not writing a huge paragraph about my mistakes and  
  
stuff like that  
  
Zidane Lighting Saiz-Interestivg viewpoint of Shinji as the real Eva pilot that he should be. I  
  
hope that Asuka's personality matches with Shinji's. Any thouhgs about bringing Mana  
  
Kirishima? Like the other reviews, a Beta may do the job. Keep the work.  
  
BA: Mana? I heard of her but have no idea really about her personality. I can't get my hands on  
  
the game until then I do Mana's out. Sorry if you wanted her to be in it.  
  
sakura_star-63-um... i am checking the site everyday...   
  
well i am glad to see that it is updated..:-)  
  
BA: Here's the next one  
  
Ezstarius-agree with Seranov. The theme has been done quite extensively and whilst a bit of  
  
OOCness I can tolerate, you have taken it too far. Shinji being assertive is one thing, but being a  
  
master of every form of martial combat and being more than willing to injure or maim others is  
  
a completely different matter. You've comletely inverted Shinji's character and this takes away  
  
from the read for me.   
  
I won't bother harassing you about a prereader, because you've already had enough of that, and  
  
you said you are looking for one. Try using something to seperate the different scenes, it  
  
sometimes gets confusing when I'm reading one part and the next line is a completely different  
  
scene with no warning. I like to use (* * * * *) to mark the end of a scene, I suggest you use  
  
something similar.  
  
I'll be honest with you, I had a lot of difficulty in getting through the chapters, if it wasn't a  
  
Shinji/Asuka fic then I doubt I would have made the effort. It very rushed and vague, and the  
  
grammar and spelling interfere at times, but it's still readable.  
  
I don't want to cut you down or anything, but this fic does need a lot of work. You've received  
  
plenty of good reviews so far, so you are doing something right, but there is so much more  
  
potential here. Take your time with your writing, don't rush things.  
  
BA: One thing Shinji's a master of Karate as told in chapter 2. I added some tricks there and  
  
here but not every kind of martial combat. Injured and maiming others? It's fun. (I'm surprised I  
  
haven't been gotten in trouble for fighting)   
  
Rushed and vague? It's my nature to rush things (Got bad grades on the report card for it)   
  
I'm a bit impatient and like to finish things fast. This is actually pretty good for me compare  
  
what I normally do  
  
Adyen-^o^ This time, I didn't see any typos while reading.  
  
Smart move, skipping through certain events that really does nothing other than take up space.  
  
But I wouldn't do it too much, especially since you have nothing seperating two different sections.  
  
If you read it yourself, you'll find that spacing is somewhat messed up. If you fixed that, it should  
  
work well.  
  
BA: Skipping certain events. To be honest I don't remember those certain scenes. I working  
  
from memory of a show I saw about a year or so back   
  
RuneKnightsPictures-Good fic. Just one thing, I'M CONFUZZLED. What is up with Shinji? The  
  
first chapter jumped around so much I couldn't keep up. I blame the weed.  
  
BA: Not weed. I live in Canada and guess what they legalized? Just kidding my parents would  
  
kill me if I used it  
  
Twitch-Hey really like your story, this idea has been done before, but not quite like this. I think  
  
this is a good way of doing it. also, if you need a pre-reader, feel free to contact me, i used to  
  
pre-read for another guy until he quit writing. I really enjoy your story and look forward to  
  
reading   
  
BA: I may send you the next chapter. I'll thinking to sending different chapters of the story to  
  
different Pre-readers to make it go by faster. I pirde myself on making old ideas with new twists  
  
to it. 


	6. Dancing Duo

Don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion   
  
**********************************   
  
" "-Normal speaking   
  
Computer messages '  
  
' In German   
  
[ ] Thought or speaking in the mind   
  
**********************************   
  
#5   
  
"That last sync was insane," Shinji said as he looked for his keycard. He found it and slid  
  
it through the slot and the door opened. Shinji yawned. He was at NERV for the sync test for  
  
about 5 hours. He missed school. He didn't notice the cardboard box and he ended up on his  
  
face.   
  
"What's with the boxes?" Shinji asked as he got up.   
  
"About time you got here. Help me," Asuka said as she came out of her room.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Shinji asked as he scratched his head.   
  
"Misato offered me to live here," Asuka said, "Come on and help your second time  
  
roommate! Now get your butt in gear and help me with these boxes,"   
  
"Hai," Shinji said as he started to lift without effort the boxes and headed into her room.  
  
***********************************************   
  
"I hope Shinji likes having Asuka living with him again," Misato said as she opened the  
  
door.   
  
"There! I got ya!" Shinji yelled from the living.   
  
"Oh yeah? Take this and this!" Asuka yelled.   
  
"They're fighting already?" Misato asked as she walked into the living. The TV was  
  
blazing as Shinji and Asuka hit their remote controllers. On the screen, Ryu sent Cammy flying  
  
with an uppercut.   
  
"I win!" Shinji yelled as he jumped his seat. He started to perform his victory dance when  
  
he saw Misato laughing and he stood embarrassed.   
  
"Enjoying yourselves?" Misato asked with a grin on her face.   
  
"Yeah... Shinji sit down so I can show you how to kick ass in Street Fighter," Asuka said  
  
as she pulled Shinji back to the couch. She changed her character and so did Shinji. Misato  
  
headed into the fridge and grabbed a beer when Asuka yelled in victory. Shinji groaned in  
  
defeat. Misato grinned.   
  
"This is a good time," Misato, said as she walked into the living room, "Shinji about  
  
those guys who you beat up?"   
  
"I was defending myself!" Shinji yelled. "Anyways those guys' parents complained about  
  
what you did. The Sub-Commander has made a deal with the parents on the base it was Self-  
  
defense but you'll have to fill out this forms and documents," Misato said as she pulled the  
  
papers for her bag.   
  
"What are these?" Shinji asked as he took the papers. Asuka was laughing at Shinji all  
  
the while. "Forms. The parents wouldn't press charges for the suffering of the kids if you don't  
  
sue them for attacking you and states you can't conduct attacks like it again," Misato said.   
  
"You got be kidding me," Shinji said, "I'm regarding learning Karate,"   
  
"By the way Shinji what style of Karate is it?" Misato asked, "I know some Karate and  
  
you didn't use Karate,"   
  
"Best way to say it," Shinji said, "Unlike Asuka, I know a customized art,"   
  
"What's so great about it then Third Child?" Asuka asked.   
  
"It's called Sai-Wana, is my base art," Shinji said as he laid back. "  
  
"Extreme Trap"? Stupid name for an art," Asuka said. "It's works by using the person's  
  
own energy against him. If they don't attack, the art is mostly useless. I also know Kendo and  
  
Street Fighting moves from my friends ok?" Shinji said, "Can we forget about that martial art  
  
stuff already?"   
  
"Now... Asuka, there something I have to tell you... Starting tomorrow you'll be attending  
  
school with Shinji," Misato said.   
  
"What? School!? But I'm graduated from Berlin University!" Asuka yelled.   
  
"Shinji already graduated from Tokyo 2 University and he's going to school," Misato  
  
said. Asuka turned to Shinji glancing at him.   
  
"What? The stuff is easy. All you do is sleep," Shinji said as he held up his hand in case  
  
he needs to defend himself.   
  
"Not fighting here," Misato said. Asuka turned to see at Misato then back to find an  
  
empty couch. Shinji's bedroom door slammed shut.   
  
"Dammit," Asuka said as she stood up. She spent the rest of the evening yelling at Misato  
  
for the decision to send her to school.   
  
*********************************************   
  
"Where's Shinji?" Asuka asked as she came in dressed in her uniform.   
  
"On the rooftop training," Misato said as she ate breakfast.   
  
"Training?" Asuka asked as she grabbed a piece of toast and ate it as she walked out.  
  
Touji and Kensuke were at the door when Asuka arrived. They were waiting.   
  
"What are you bakas doing here?" Asuka yelled. The two nearly jumped out of their skins  
  
when Asuka screamed.   
  
"Hey Asuka," Shinji said as the pair of Nunchaku landed in his hands.   
  
"What are you doing?" Asuka asked.   
  
"Training," Shinji answered.   
  
"It's time for school you dummkopf," Asuka said, "No way I'm going to be late in my first  
  
day,"   
  
"You're going to our school!?" Touji yelled.   
  
"I don't have to answer you bakas," Asuka said as she crossed her arms across her chest,   
  
"How come you have such dumb friends Shinji?" She turned to find Shinji was already  
  
gone. She down down where she hear some screaming Shinji stood at the front of the building in  
  
his uniform and rollerblades. Asuka growled before she ran for the elevator. All the way  
  
muttering something about what she was going to do to Shinji.  
  
************************************************   
  
Shinji rolled down the sidewalk backwards while listening to his CD. He was describing  
  
to Asuka the school body for her to be somewhat prepared.   
  
"Hikari's a cute girl with two ponytails and freckles on her face. Don't get her mad at you  
  
or she's use her patented Ear twist. I bet she could tear off an ear with that." Shinji said.   
  
"Sounds like you experienced it first hand," Asuka said.   
  
"He has," Shinji said as he pointed to Touji who was had his ear covered just  
  
remembering it. Shinji chuckled before he turned around and rolled down.  
  
**************************************************   
  
"I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu. Nice to meet all of you," Asuka said as she stood in front of  
  
the class... Touji and Kensuke were banging their heads against their desks. Shinji snickered at  
  
them as Asuka sat at the seat across from him. The teacher started to ramble about Second  
  
Impact ... Shinji almost fell asleep when something flashed on his screen. He clicked it up. He  
  
still had the firewalls on.   
  
Not a bad defense Third Child... but there isn't a Firewall that the Great Asuka can't  
  
break thru. the message read.   
  
You're using one of Kaji's disk aren't you? Shinji sent.   
  
You wish you had a person like him around, Asuka said.   
  
I grew up with one, Shinji answered back.  
  
**************************************************   
  
"What is it between Asuka and Shinji?" Misato asked as she sipped her beer.   
  
"They're every competitive," Kaji said as he sat down. He flashed his woman killer  
  
smile(r) at her.   
  
"Care to explain?" Ritsuko asked, she was trying to make a psychological profile from  
  
both of them, "This might come handy"   
  
"Asuka was never good at relating with people while Shinji was excellent at it. He  
  
related with Asuka in competition. Shinji is like a mirror of Asuka. They're both very smart,  
  
strong and pilots. Where one lacks the other makes up," Kaji said.   
  
"Seems like you know them very well," Ritsuko said.   
  
"I leave you two alone!" Misato yelled as she stood up and stormed out.  
  
************************************************   
  
"That's 


	7. Hot Stuff

Guardian Within  
  
Don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
**********************************  
  
" "-Normal speaking  
  
Computer messages  
  
' ' In German  
  
[ ] Thought or speaking in the mind  
  
( ) Side note  
  
**********************************  
  
#6  
  
"Why can't we go on the trip?!" Asuka yelled. Misato stood in front Asuka  
  
while Shinji was leaning against the wall listening to his CD player.  
  
"What if an Angel attacks? We need all of you here in case of it," Misato  
  
said.  
  
"Hey Shinji! Aren't you a man? Don't you want to go scuba diving?" Asuka  
  
asked as she turned to him. He took out his earphones.  
  
"Been there done that. My old guardian was very adventurous and brought  
  
me along for the ride," Shinji said, "From Scuba-diving to mountain climbing.  
  
Remember I told you about it before?"  
  
"Dammit Shinji. I thought you'll help me!" Asuka yelled as she tried to  
  
punch. He ducked and she got a steel wall.  
  
"Anyways Asuka. I got something more frightening. I got your reports  
  
cards. Shinji is the top of his class but you Asuka...," Misato let it hang in  
  
the air as she waved a disk in the air. Shinji snickered than ran away as  
  
Asuka threw a metal bench that was near by.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Forget this," Asuka said as she came into the pool area. She dropped her  
  
bag to the side and went into the changing room. She came out with a red and  
  
white striped swimsuit she got when she dragged Shinji shopping for clothes.  
  
She walked to the edge beside the diving boards. She was about to jump in when  
  
Shinji popped out of the water.  
  
"Whoa!" Asuka yelled as she dropped backwards.  
  
"Gotta ya!" Shinji yelled laughing. Asuka ran and tried to tackle Shinji  
  
in the water.Shinji ducked into the water making Asuka miss. Shinji swam deeper into the  
  
water as Asuka gave chase. Shinji hit the bottom than rocketed up. Asuka moved away  
  
just as Shinji came up. Shinji came up to see Rei as she dried herself.  
  
"Hey Rei!" Shinji yelled suddenly Asuka came up behind him and pushed him  
  
down into the water.  
  
"Hi Rei. What you doing?" Asuka asked as she tried to hold Shinji  
  
underwater.  
  
"My daily exercises. I must go now," Rei said as she turned and headed  
  
out.  
  
"Still strange," Asuka said as Shinji grabbed Asuka's leg and pulled her  
  
down suddenly. He surfaced and swam to the edge catching his breath.  
  
"What was with that?" Shinji yelled.  
  
"For the stunt back here!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I'm a Berlin graduate. I don't need to study," Asuka said.  
  
"In that case let's test your physical abilities. Five laps around the  
  
pool," Shinji said.  
  
"You're on," Asuka said as she started on a head start.  
  
"No fair!" Shinji yelled as he chased after her.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Shinji was enjoying his evening at home cooking dinner with his CD player  
  
plugged into a pair of speakers. He listened to the old rock songs when a  
  
scream came over but it wasn't one of the music.  
  
"What's up Asuka?" Shinji asked as he turned down the music and looked  
  
into the living room.  
  
"None of your business," Asuka said. She was sitting on the couch doing  
  
the homework. Misato was watching her like a hawk making sure she does it.  
  
"Asuka. The question asks about Thermal expansion," Misato said.  
  
"Thermal expansion? That's easy," Shinji said as he leaned against the  
  
doorway,  
  
"When hot it grows and when it cold it shrinks," Asuka muttered under her  
  
breath. Shinji looked at his watch.  
  
"Got to go. Dinner's on the stove," Shinji said as he grabbed his jacket.  
  
"Where are you going baka?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Meeting with Rei," Shinji said as he slipped his jacket on, "See ya  
  
around. Don't destroy anything," He closed the door.  
  
"Meeting with Rei?" Asuka asked.  
  
"He goes over to her house and talks with her or helps her out. She was  
  
more like a puppet. Anyways back to the work," Misato said. Asuka growled and  
  
started on the work.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Rei?" Shinji asked as he knocked on the door. He walked into the  
  
apartment. It wasn't as dark as before but it wasn't completely warm and  
  
welcoming.  
  
"It's good to see you again Ik...Shinji," Rei said remembering Shinji's  
  
constant request to call him Shinji. Just Shinji.  
  
"How's the living condition?" Shinji asked as he pulled up a chair.  
  
"It's ...more comfortable," Rei commented.  
  
"That's good. How's your physical state?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I am well according to my latest physical check up," Rei said.  
  
"That's good," Shinji said.  
  
"May I inquire in your relationship with the Second Child?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sure. Ask away," Shinji said, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"You say friends are people who take care of each other when they can. At  
  
the recreation pool Pilot Sohryu was attempting to drown you," Rei said.  
  
"Asuka was having fun. Asuka's version of fun is very different from many  
  
people," Shinji said.  
  
"So attempting to end one's life is fun?" Rei asked.  
  
"No. It's not like that. Asuka was making a point. Don't try to drown  
  
anyone ok? Anyway. What you doing tonight?" Shinji asked.  
  
"In 10 minutes I would started creating a meal," Rei said, "Shortly after  
  
I will clean myself and rest until 700 hours,"  
  
"You got your whole life planned don't you? Why don't I make dinner for  
  
you and we can talk after it," Shinji said as he stood up and headed for the  
  
kitchen.  
  
"May I ask one more question?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sure shot," Shinji said as he turned.  
  
"I have learned you have been at the site of each angel destruction's  
  
site. Why is it you come to the site where the angels were defeated?" Rei  
  
asked.  
  
"When most fighters defeat one he doesn't look back but sometimes if you  
  
try and forgot it cane haunt you later now. I face the past, present and  
  
future head on,"   
  
Shinji said, "I don't run or hide from anyone or anything," He walked into the  
  
kitchen.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"What why were you at Rei's house so long? In for just a quickie?" Asuka  
  
teased as her Christine knocking Jin down with break dancing sweep kick. Jin's  
  
health was almost gone.  
  
"Funny. No. Rei's like a sister to me and that's all ok?" Shinji asked as  
  
he lay back on the couch, "Anyways Asuka. You're done," Jin did his avenger  
  
and KO'D Christine.  
  
"I'm turning in for the night," Shinji said as he put down the MSN (A/N  
  
Microsoft Sony Nintendo... Prereader. - When is the monopoly going to end...)  
  
controller down and headed for his room.  
  
"No fair and it was only 51 to 50!" Asuka yelled as Shinji closed  
  
his door. Asuka growled as she put the system away and headed for her room.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Shinji woke up in the middle. He sat here listening if anyone was awake.  
  
He pulled out two items from a hidden drawer in his dresser. A key and a  
  
clicker. He moved over to chest. He opened the combination lock. He then  
  
opened the key lock and then the laser lock. He opened the chest.  
  
"Same weapons," Shinji said. The top of the chest had two Nunchaku, the  
  
three sides of the chest were decorated with throwing knives and the fourth  
  
side had two short swords. But at the bottom of the chest were something to  
  
see. Four crystals like shards. Shinji fished through his backpack and came  
  
out with a fifth shard.  
  
"There's one than more reason I go to the angel death sites," Shinji said  
  
as he put the shard in. He closed the chest and went to sleep.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Wake up!" Asuka yelled. Shinji shot up from his futon.  
  
"What?" Shinji asked as covered his mouth as he yawned.  
  
"Kitchen, breakfast, NOW!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"It's Sunday. Let me sleep," Shinji said as he lay down and pulled the  
  
blanket over his head.  
  
"Come on idiot! Get up!" Asuka yelled as she pulled on the blanket but   
  
Shinji had a firm grip on it. Suddenly Shinji's cell phone rang. Shinji let go  
  
out of the blanket sending Asuka falling to the ground. Shinji grabbed his  
  
cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Shinji asked, "What? Now?........ Ok..... Ok"  
  
"Who was that?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Misato. She wants us at HQ now," Shinji said,  
  
"You got to be kidding me! I'm hungry!" Asuka complained.  
  
"What about this? Stop with the whining and I let you go to that new fast  
  
food joint?"   
  
Shinji asked.  
  
"Deal," Asuka said as she stood up, "But I'll get you back for making me  
  
fall,"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say," Shinji said as he stood up. Asuka smiled  
  
before Shinji pushed her out and changed.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"What took you two so long?" Misato asked as the two children came in.  
  
"Breakfast," Shinji said, "Had to make a stop on the way. So what's up?"  
  
"It's a baby angel..... It's located in Mount Asama. Asuka, Shinji. You  
  
two are on a capture missions. Asuka will be going in the volcano to get caged  
  
the angel alive while Shinji will be back up," Fuyutsuki said.  
  
"I know Unit-02's armor is tough but wouldn't a volcano turn Asuka into  
  
an Asuka's patty?" Shinji asked. He dodged a chair launched at him.  
  
"Asuka and her Eva would be wearing special gear to prevent that,"  
  
Ritsuko said, "Now. Get ready you two,"  
  
"'K," Shinji said as he stood up.  
  
"I'll show who the best pilot is," Asuka said as she followed.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"I'm not coming out!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Come on Asuka," Misato said, "It can't be that bad,"  
  
"No way!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Come on or you chicken?" Shinji yelled.  
  
"Chicken! I'll show you!" Asuka yelled as she came out.   
  
A moment of silence.... The laughter...  
  
"Anyone wants to play volleyball?" Shinji joked.  
  
"You dare lay a hand on me and I'll bite your head off!" Asuka yelled as  
  
she waddled to the next room.  
  
"Wait until she sees her precious Unit-02," Misato said. Then they heard   
  
Asuka screamed.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Asuka muttered curses and swearing as the tubes were connected. They were  
  
outside the crater of the volcano.  
  
"Cheer up! What about this? After this all three of us go to the local  
  
hot springs?" Misato asked. Shinji smiled. He was sitting on his plug  
  
listening. He turned to one of the technicians.  
  
"Can I borrow your cell?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Eh? Sure," He said as he hand it over. Shinji pushed in a number and  
  
waited until someone picked up.  
  
"Hey. It's me, Shinji. Would you send him over to the Mt Asama hot  
  
springs? You can? Thanks man," Shinji said as he ended the call and handed it  
  
back. He headed for his Eva.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Beginning descent..." Maya said as Unit-02 slowly descended into the  
  
lava pit.  
  
"Look it the bright side. You said you want to diving?" Shinji joked.  
  
"Not funny," Asuka muttered as she was lowered down, "I can't see a damn  
  
thing."  
  
"That's expected. Don't move until you reach the depth the baby angel  
  
is." Misato said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Asuka said as she waved Misato off. Shinji chuckled as he  
  
watched the two.  
  
"Shinji! Pay attention!" Misato yelled. Shinji yelped out surprised.  
  
"K!" Shinji yelled back.  
  
"Ma'am. Unit-02 has reached same depth as the angel." Aoba said.  
  
"Asuka? Can you see the angel?" Misato asked.  
  
"Can't see a damn thing." Asuka said.  
  
"Stop complaining." Shinji said.  
  
"Why don't you come in here and say that to my face," Asuka said.  
  
"Enough you two!" Misato yelled, "Argue after the mission!"  
  
"I see something, ok?" Asuka said.  
  
"Move in with the cage," Ritsuko instructed.  
  
"Moving in." Asuka said. Unit-02 slowly put the egg into the container.  
  
But the egg started to move inside the cage.  
  
"Something happening!!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"What. The angel is hatching?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Blue pattern detected! It's hatching!" Maya yelled.  
  
"Forget capturing. Destroy it!" Misato yelled.  
  
"Alright!" Asuka yelled as she pulled out the Prog. Knife as the cage  
  
shattered. She came down with it but it didn't even scratch it.  
  
"The knife isn't doing anything!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"It must be because the atmosphere it! It adapted to the tremendous  
  
pressure, so hard that the Prog. Knife is like a plastic knife to it." Ritsuko  
  
said, "Get her out of there!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Makoto said as he put in the commands.  
  
"Asuka! Duck!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"What?" Asuka yelled as she just reacted as the angel passed over and hit  
  
the cable.  
  
"The tow cable was cut!" Makoto yelled as the angel pounded Unit-02  
  
"Cooling pipes 1 and 3 have been cut!" Maya yelled.  
  
"Let's see. The knife doesn't work but the tools are here. The suit's  
  
mostly useless,"  
  
Shinji said to himself, "The pipes! They send coolant to Unit-02. They're in a  
  
volcano. Asuka! Use the pipes!"  
  
"What?" Asuka yelled.  
  
"The coolant! The coolant in the pipes!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"Got it!" Asuka yelled as she grabbed one of the sliced pipes, "Pump all  
  
of the coolant into pipe 1 when I say so! Hey stupid angel. I got a treat for  
  
you! Shinji! I don't know how but you better tell me where that angel is."  
  
"What is she doing?" Misato asked.  
  
"Thermal expansion," Ritsuko said. The angel charged in for another  
  
attack.  
  
"3 o'clock!" Shinji yelled. {Right}. Asuka turned right and jammed the  
  
pipe down the open mouth. But she didn't noticed that it almost severed off  
  
Pipe 2   
  
"Now!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Do it!" Misato yelled.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Aoba yelled as he put the commands in. Coolant poured down  
  
the angel cause the inside coming ice cold while the outside it's hot as the  
  
earth's core. It started to crack up as it thrashed wildly. It cracked into  
  
small pieces.  
  
"I did it. At least I'll go out in a blaze of honor in battle," Asuka  
  
said as she lay back as the lava went through the pipes. The last pipe snapped  
  
and Unit-02 started to move down. Suddenly it stop. Asuka looked up to see the  
  
demonic face of 01.  
  
[Demon. In this age demons aren't that bad] Asuka said to herself.  
  
"No chance in hell I'm letting you have that honor," Shinji said.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Package for NERV personal?" The deliveryman asked.  
  
"I'll sign for it," Shinji said as he signed the clipboard. He waited  
  
until the person go and opened the cardboard box. Pen Pen popped out and  
  
quickly looked right to left.  
  
"It's over there," Shinji said as he pointed the way. Pen Pen ran for it.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"This feels nice," Shinji said as he relaxed in the hot spring. Pen Pen  
  
doing laps in the hot waters.  
  
"Shinji! Could you throw over the shampoo?" Asuka yelled, "We ran out!"   
  
Shinji smirked as his hands shot out. He grabbed Pen Pen and the shampoo. He  
  
threw   
  
Pen Pen over the fence. Pen Pen landed right in Misato. She looked like she  
  
had a strange Penguin hat. Pen Pen looked clueless as Asuka and Misato looked  
  
at him. Then the shampoo bottle came over and hit Asuka in head.  
  
"Shinji! You baka! I'll kill you! You're going to regret saving me!"  
  
Asuka yelled. Pen Pen panicked at the sight of the enraged red headed girl and  
  
tried to get away but he got caught in Misato's hair and pulled Misato's head  
  
into the water. Misato tried to get the panicking Pen Pen out of her hair.  
  
Asuka stopped with her rampage fell back laughing at the sight of Misato and  
  
Pen Pen.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Who are you?" Ritsuko asked as she came into the bridge. The strange  
  
looked at her with his red eyes.  
  
"I'm the Fifth Child. Kaworu Nagisa," Kaworu said as he looked up.  
  
Arthur Notes  
  
I'm sorry that this cahpter took so long but I been busy with extra schooling for english  
  
and math. Anyways the next chapter will be more of a relaxing chapter. We learns more about  
  
the new Shinji when some old friends come by  
  
Quallfantilldeath-First off I want to say that I for one am quite thankful for the OOC-ness of  
  
Shinji. It drove me up the wall that he was such a pansy in the anime. About the actual story, it  
  
could use a bit more attention to detail. There are too many gaps. Otherwise, I love it. S/A rocks!  
  
This is actually the first Eva fic that I have read in a while. Thanks for drawing me back.  
  
Looking forward to the next chapter.   
  
BA: I'm trying to be more detailed. Can't blame a guy for it. This is a rewrite of my first Fics  
  
which I deleted but it more or less the same as this story. I'm so glad this was the fic that drew  
  
you back.  
  
Knight's Shadow-Really good story.Please update soon.   
  
BA: No offense but how many times have you said that?  
  
CrimsonNoble- (Sorry but way too long to post and a bit messy)  
  
BA: My master advance us on graduation tests held every month for different belts. I went to  
  
Jong Park tae Known Do. For sparring it wasn't meant as full-contact it just my teacher uses me  
  
as a form of punishment. You get in trouble and you face me.   
  
Last fair friend I had with someone around my age was a four on one in points and I still  
  
won. I could give my teacher one hell of a fight and he's a former national champion! I'm not  
  
kidding  
  
  
  
Adyen- Personally, I like using Naked Jehuty instead. I'm so fact, sometimes I lag the game, and  
  
you know how hard it is to do that. :PrnrnI wonder, who has more surprises? Shinji, or the  
  
Angels? Personally, I would think the angels, having seen the orignal series, but you're the author  
  
of this story...   
  
BA: Naked Jehuty? When you use him you mention as well use cheats. Unlimited sub energy but  
  
I have yet to get him for verus. When it comes to surprises you try and guess who has more 


	8. Old Friends

Guardian Within   
  
Don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion   
  
**********************************   
  
" "-Normal speaking   
  
Computer messages   
  
' ' In German   
  
[ ] Thought or speaking in the mind   
  
{ } Side note   
  
**********************************   
  
#7   
  
"So you're the Fifth Child?" Asuka asked as she stood arms crossed staring down at  
  
Kaworu or trying to. Kaworu didn't move an inch. Rei was standing beside Asuka while Shinji  
  
was leaning against one of the walls.   
  
"You must the Second child. You must be Rei. The First Child. Lastly the legendary   
  
Third Child Shinji," Kaworu said as he pointed to each of them.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rei said as she bowed.   
  
"It's my pleasure to able to meet such a beauty," Kaworu said as he bowed.   
  
"Great. A playboy Child," Asuka muttered.   
  
"I heard both you and the Third Child have rather large fan club," Kaworu said.   
  
"Shut up or you'll eating through a straw," Asuka threaten as she held up her closed fist/   
  
"Calm down Asuka," Shinji said as he put his hand on her shoulder. He stepped between  
  
her and Kaworu.   
  
"Nice to meet you," Shinji said as he held out his hand.   
  
"It's an honor," Kaworu said as he shook Shinji's hand. Their eyes shifted for a second  
  
before they went back to normal.   
  
"You're one special kid," Kaworu said, "Angel slayer," "I got to be going," Shinji said as   
  
he pulled away his hand. He turned around and headed out. Asuka snorted then followed Shinji   
  
out. Rei started out.   
  
"Hey Rei!" Kaworu yelled as he ran up to her, "Could you show me around the city? I'm  
  
new here and don't know how to get around,"   
  
[Shinji told me to try and get to know more people. This seems what they say a good  
  
time to] Rei thought then nodded and headed out with Kaworu following behind.  
  
************************************   
  
"That Kaworu gives me the creeps," Asuka said as she followed Shinji.   
  
"Yeah. Something's off about him," Shinji said as he sat down on a bench.   
  
"That's the understatement of the year," Asuka said, "He looks like a male version of  
  
Rei,"   
  
"Whatever. Wonder about this junk later," Shinji said, "Anyways. What surprise   
  
do you think the teacher said before is?"   
  
"Some boring stuff I bet," Asuka said.   
  
"Yeah. Maybe he'll talk about First Impact," Shinji joked.   
  
"I bet he was still an old man when that happened," Asuka said as dropped down to the  
  
bench. Shinji leaned back on the bench.   
  
"Isn't that Rei?" Asuka asked as she saw blue. Shinji shot up from his sitting, watched Rei  
  
pointed to stuff, and talked. Kaworu listened and nodded his head.   
  
"Strange," Asuka said. Shinji let out a breath. Rei and Kaworu turned in their direction.  
  
Kaworu and Shinji locked eyes for a second than broke away.   
  
"We got half an hour to get to school," Shinji said as he stood up looking at his watch. He   
  
headed off.  
  
*******************************************   
  
"Class. I told you a treat today. I know you all love my lecture but today we have a group  
  
of champion martial artists here to demonstrate their arts and they may show you some things,"   
  
The teacher said, "They called themselves Dragon Fangs. Proceed in an orderly fashion to the   
  
gym. I'll be here correcting your homework,"   
  
The class did when any class would do without a teacher. Once they were out of the   
  
sight of the old guy they ran. Some to the gym and elsewhere. It was up to the Class Rep to hunt   
  
and captured each and every one of them. Rei and Kaworu were the first in there. They gym   
  
floor was covered in mats.   
  
"Dragon Fang has four members last I knew," Rei said as she looked at three as they  
  
practiced. "I heard the fourth member was called Raikiri," Kaworu said. "They took lightning  
  
names, Rainoroi. Rai-sensei. Rai-Kage," Rei said, {The names mean Lightning   
  
spell, Lightning teacher and lightning shadow}   
  
"Sit down now!" Hikari yelled as the class came in. They took seats on the stands. Asuka  
  
sat down beside Rei as Hikari sat down beside her for the view.   
  
"Where's Mr. Ikari?" Hikari asked.   
  
"I don't see him," Kaworu said.   
  
"I see everyone's here! We'll start. My name is Daisuke or Rainoroi," Daisuke said  
  
standing in front of everyone. There were two women at his sides.   
  
"I'm Daisuke's better looking older sister. Name's Eri or Rai-Kage," Eri said. She stood a  
  
bit taller than her brother. Her golden blonde hair reached the middle of her back.   
  
"I'm the best martial artist of three of us. Name's Ruki. The Rai-Sensei We'll need some   
  
people from the crowd for some of this stuff," Ruki said. The three showed their skills breaking  
  
boards and doing patterns.   
  
"Anyone likes to challenge us to a match?" Daisuke asked.   
  
"Anyone? Guess not. Then we'll challenge some. I heard the Children were in this class.   
  
We're willing to see what you got," Eri said.   
  
"They ask for it," Asuka said as she jumped down from the stand.   
  
"Who may you be?" Ruki asked.   
  
"I'm the great Asuka Langley Sohryu," Asuka said, "I'm the second Child,"   
  
"If you're so great than I'll be your opponent," Ruki said as she took a fighting stance.  
  
"Don't you need padding?" One of the students asked.   
  
"True but hey she's a Child. The savior of the world. Blah. Blah. Blah," Ruki said. She  
  
charged to attack. Asuka took a strange stance.   
  
"Ruki! Wait!" Daisuke yelled but it was too late as Asuka ducked under Ruki's punch.  
  
Asuka up with one of her newly learned move. She slammed her fists into Ruki. One in her  
  
stomach and the other upper cutting Ruki at the same time. Ruki dropped hard.   
  
"She used Ruki's charge and her own speed. Ruki simply ran into that Asuka's attack. I   
  
know this style of attack," Eri said.   
  
"Hey Second Child. How do you know that attack?" Daisuke asked.   
  
"A friend," Asuka said as she walked away. Someone started to laugh. He was leaning  
  
against the side of the stands.   
  
"I got an idea. Why don't I take all three of you on," He said.   
  
"Who are you?" Eri asked.   
  
"An old friend," Shinji said as he walked out. He was dressed in a black martial art  
  
uniform with a claw mark crest.   
  
"Oh brother. I don't believe this!" Daisuke yelled, "Wait. We graduated of 2 Uni,"   
  
{He means Tokyo 2 University}   
  
"Comes with the new job," Shinji said, "So what about that three on one match?"   
  
"You got. Just one thing. We improved since last time," Daisuke said.   
  
"Yeah. You said that a lot of times," Shinji said as he charged at the.   
  
"What the?!" Daisuke yelled. Shinji would only counter attack. Daisuke tried to axe kick   
  
but Shinji dodged and jump kicked Daisuke in the back of his head. Since of his weigh was in   
  
still on his front leg and add in the kickDaisuke dropped face first into the mat hard.   
  
"Two Prong attack!" Eri and Ruki yelled. They created this attack just for Shinji. They   
  
charged at Shinji at the same time. Eri came tried to side kick him as Ruki tried to do a hard   
  
roundhouse kick to his head. Shinji kicked his feet up and he was parallel to the two attacks. He   
  
punched both of the gut. Shinji landed on down on Eri's leg pulled her down in a one leg spilt.   
  
Shinji around in windmill hitting Eri with his feet. He pushed himself standing. Ruki was still  
  
recovering from the punch.   
  
"Seems like you improved too," Ruki coughed out holding her stomach with one arm.   
  
"I didn't get the name Raikiri for nothing," Shinji said, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Ruki dropped.   
  
"Are they ok?" Hikari asked.   
  
"I sparred with bare knuckles a lot of times. They'll be fine in about five minutes," Shinji   
  
said, "Now I need to change,"   
  
********************************************   
  
Asuka sat under the tree as she ate her lunch. Shinji was training with Daisuke and Ruki.   
  
"Can I sit here?" Eri asked.   
  
"It's a free country," Asuka said. Eri snorted then sat down against the tree.   
  
"Shinji's pretty good looking isn't he?" Eri asked.   
  
"Yeah so what?" Asuka asked.   
  
"Back in Uni he was the most sorted after guy but not just for his good looks but his kind  
  
personality," Eri said.   
  
"We're just friends ok?" Asuka asked, "You're not the first to try and play matchmaker,"  
  
"A friend who Shinji tried hard to find on the net. Shinji is a good hearted and strong. Better  
  
watch yourself or you may fall for him like many," Eri said.   
  
"I bet you did," Asuka joked.   
  
"Yeah but I'm over it. I got a boyfriend anyways. Ruki fell for Shinji too but right now   
  
Shinji is beating her boyfriend up," Eri said as Shinji threw Daisuke, "Watch it you follow in our   
  
footsteps unless that's what you want,"   
  
*******************************************************   
  
"Why didn't you tell us you knew two fine babes?" Touji asked as they headed home.   
  
Touji and Kensuke were walking with Shinji because they had a project to do. They heard some   
  
honking. A jeep stopped on the street.   
  
"Hey Shinji. You guys want a ride?" Eri asked. "Thanks man," Shinji said as he jumped  
  
on, "Come on,"   
  
"This is awesome," Touji said as he got on. Shinji pulled Kensuke up. He held out   
  
his hand for Asuka. She looked at it for a second before she took his hand.   
  
"Just want a ride. That's all," Asuka said as she sat down.   
  
*******************************************************   
  
"So this is your apartment?" Daisuke asked as they walked up to it. Shinji opened it and  
  
walked in.   
  
"Shinji? Asuka? Is that you?" Misato asked as she came in. She had a long night and just   
  
woke up. All of the boys consist of Touji, Kensuke and Daisuke were staring. Ruki slapped   
  
Daisuke on the back of his head. She wonders why she was still dating him. Shinji slapped both   
  
Touji and Kensuke's heads.   
  
"I don't have the pleasure of knowing you. You're?" Misato asked trying to be nice.   
  
"I'm Eri. This is little bro Daisuke and his girlfriend Ruki," Eri said, "We're old buddies  
  
of Shinji,"   
  
"Anyways. Shinji. Asuka. I have to go to work," Misato said as she headed for her bedroom.   
  
********************************************************   
  
"Take this!" Asuka yelled as Nephtis slashed Daisuke's Inhert. "NO!" Daisuke yelled.   
  
"You just lost to a 14 years genius. Why does that sound so familiar?" Eri joked.   
  
"I'm next," Ruki said as she grabbed the controller. She chose Aumaan Anubis. She  
  
proceeded to fight Asuka's Naked Jehuty.  
  
"Why are you guys still here anyways?" Asuka asked. "No chance in hell we'll miss  
  
Shinji's cooking. Good as a fancy chef and just the price," Daisuke joked.   
  
"Here's an idea. I'll throw you out?" Shinji said from the kitchen.   
  
"You owe us from the multiple times you beat us up" Eri said as Aumaan Anubis did a   
  
burst attack.   
  
"But look at you guys. You're walking punching bags!" Shinji yelled.   
  
"Want me to use a staff. I was always better in weapons!" Ruki yelled.   
  
"Good luck. I have a new teacher in weapons and I'm guessing someone is kicking   
  
Anubis' butt," Shinji said as Eri screamed in defeated as Jehuty finished Anubis off with a final  
  
slash.   
  
"Dinner's up," Shinji yelled. The living room emptied faster a bolt of lightning.  
  
************************************************************   
  
The dinner went just fine. Shinji had prepared something more like a feast. Asuka got to   
  
be good friends with Ruki and Eri. They went through her defense an instant. Asuka learn a lot   
  
about Shinji. He placed 1st in his age group and 2nd to his teacher in the all ages. He was a   
  
major in computer.   
  
So surprise there. His computer had a new set of protection systems from several   
  
firewalls to temporary freezing viruses. {I don't know the name of the virus. It freezes up the   
  
computer}.They left saying they had to travel to America for appointments. Shinji headed into   
  
his room and left Asuka alone with her thoughts.  
  
************************************************************   
  
"Thank you for taking me to dinner," Rei said as she bowed. She turned and walked into  
  
her apartment.   
  
"You're welcome!" Kaworu yelled as the door closed.   
  
[What are you doing?] A Voice asked.   
  
"It's none of your business what I do with my spare time," Kaworu said back as he  
  
walked away.   
  
[Getting close to the clone is not part of the plan] the voice said.   
  
"The 'plan' has been messed for a time so what the problem with a few changes," Kaworu  
  
said.   
  
[The job was to gather information about the Third Child] The voice said.   
  
"We been doing that," Kaworu said.  
  
[Getting close to the First Child is distracting us from our purpose] The voice said   
  
[Someone's here!] Kaworu turned to look a near by building but there was nothing. He  
  
shrugged his shoulder and head away. Shinji let out a breath.   
  
"He talks to himself," Shinji said.   
  
"Not himself but another like me," The guardian said.   
  
"Exorcist?" Shinji asked.   
  
"Sorry but I can't get rid of him through death," Guardian said, "But the time of the battle  
  
is far away,"   
  
Arthur's Notes  
  
Here ths next chapter. Kaworu's here and has a death match from later.  
  
Reply to Reviews  
  
RuneKnightPictures-Kaoru is the Seventeenth Angel, right? Then what is he doing at NERV this  
  
early in the series. And did he get the core out of the Angel in the lava. Crap. I been smokin too  
  
much chronic to be talkin like this.  
  
  
  
BA: This is my story and there will be changes in the story   
  
Ghost-149548-Nice story, I look forward to see more, but I have an idea. How bout you make 2  
  
chapters and send them to 2 different pre-reader. You could surprise your readers that way, it  
  
just a thought, well can't wait to see you update.  
  
BA: Here's the next chapter. I maybe do that idea later  
  
China-boy-heh not bad not bad at all  
  
plz update soon  
  
BA: I guess this isn't bad considering I'm doing this out of my spare time   
  
Knight's Shadow-Really good story.Please update soon.Your not going to kill Kaworu and maim  
  
Touji are you?  
  
BA: You actually said more than 6 words  
  
Adyen-:P Hey, you only get those two (well, three) weapons for N. Jehuty, so unlimited sub  
  
energy doesn't really mean a thing.  
  
:chuckle: I'm half-betting that Shinji takes out a katana immediately and starts cutting Kaworu  
  
up immediately. (Btw, you wrote 'The strange looked')  
  
Can anyone say "Hate at first sight"?  
  
BA: How did you guess?   
  
mysterious voice in your head-fifth child? They haven't even offically chosen the fourth yet!  
  
BA: There will be changes but some mix ups 


	9. Silent Burning

Guardian Within  
  
Don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
**********************************  
  
" "-Normal speaking  
  
Computer messages  
  
' ' In German  
  
[ ] Thought or speaking in the mind  
  
{ } Side note  
  
**********************************  
  
#8  
  
Shinji sat in the train as it made it trip around the line. He needed to  
  
get to the other side of town to pick up some items. Takeru had sent over some  
  
stuff from Tokyo 2. He still found it fun to ride the bullet train.  
  
"Shinji?" Maya asked. Shinji looked up to find the cute Maya.  
  
"Hey. What you doing here?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Picking up my laundry," Maya said as she raised her arm with the laundry  
  
on it. She was dressed casually herself.  
  
"What you doing here?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Need to pick up some stuff on the other side of town," Shinji said  
  
"How's your skill with the guitar?" Shigeru asked as he sat down.  
  
"Getting better. Thanks for the CD," Shinji said.  
  
"Good day everyone," Ritsuko said as she came in, "Shinji? What are you  
  
doing here?"  
  
"Does everyone use this train?" Shinji asked. Just Kouzou came aboard.  
  
"I don't believe this," Shinji said as he dropped his head.  
  
"Good day everyone. Shinji?" Kouzou asked as when he noticed him. He sat  
  
down. The next stop came fast.  
  
"This is my stop," Shinji said as he grabbed his stuff and headed out. He  
  
waited for the doors to opened when he heard them talking about how Magi is  
  
needed to run the city. He stepped off.  
  
"Humans rely on what it creates too much some times," Shinji said as he  
  
headed for the post office.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"This is boring," Asuka said as she threw the magazine that she was  
  
reading over her shoulder. She started through her pile of old German  
  
magazines. She growled.  
  
"I read all of them!" Asuka yelled. Misato was out and Shinji was out  
  
picking up some package. She smiled as she got an idea. She slid Shinji's door  
  
open. She looked inside. He had a computer in the corner. His CD player was  
  
laying on it. He had a strange black chest beside it. His bed made neatly.  
  
"Not a bit of dust anywhere," Asuka said as she walked though there.   
  
She sat down and looked through his drawers. She had her own computer but  
  
Shinji had more games and stuff. Asuka loaded the old Starcraft Brood war {Me  
  
no owns Starcraft... Blizzard Does...}. She lost count of time as she  
  
massacred more and more Zerg with firebrats and battleships.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Shinji asked as he came in. He had a brown package  
  
in his hand.  
  
"Guess not," Shinji said as he made his way to his room. Takeru had sent  
  
over a new game and letter. He and Sorato was getting married and sent an  
  
invitation for later that year.  
  
"I saw that coming years ago," Shinji said as he opened his door. He saw  
  
a guardian destroyed a pack of firebrats.  
  
"A goliath is much better for ground and air units," Shinji said  
  
surprising Asuka. He narrowly dodged a punch from Asuka.  
  
"When did you get back?" Asuka asked, "And why the hell are you  
  
surprising me like that!"  
  
"Ok. I got a game. You want to try it?" Shinji asked as he waved the CD.  
  
"You got it," Asuka said as she grabbed the CD and loaded it in.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Let's see humanity strength without its greatest achievement?" Kaworu  
  
said as he pulled a switch then smashed the panel with a steel rod.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Use the machine gun!" Shinji yelled as Asuka attacked demon. She  
  
switched from the shotgun to the machine gun as the screen went black as did  
  
all of the lights and power.  
  
"What the?" Shinji asked as he tried to turn on the lights but nothing,  
  
"Power's out,"  
  
"I can't see a damn thing," Asuka said.  
  
"Here," Shinji said as he opened one of his drawers and handed her a  
  
flashlight, "I think something's up at NERV,"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Asuka asked. He looked outside. There was  
  
still light from the sunset. He pointed to the huge spider coming down.  
  
"Oh shit! It's an angel!" Asuka yelled, "We need to go!" She grabbed  
  
Shinji and dragged him as he tried to put on his roller blades.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Shit. I thought NERV would at least have a back up," Asuka said as she  
  
tried to open the door.  
  
"Geofront does but it seems it was affected to," Rei said surprising   
  
Asuka.  
  
"Rei. You know things. How's thick is the door?" Shinji asked.  
  
"3 inches of solid steel why?" Rei asked.  
  
"Good," Shinji said as he charged and rammed the door. It looked like a  
  
charging bull had hit it. The door collapsed from the force.  
  
"Whoa," Asuka said.  
  
"How strong are you?" Rei asked.  
  
"I don't know," Shinji said, "Come on," They headed.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Finished loading the battery!" One of the technicians yelled.  
  
"Ok. All we need is the Children," Ritsuko said.  
  
"We're here," Shinji said as he opened the door, "By the way. You'll need  
  
to repair about...,"  
  
"Five doors," Rei said.  
  
"Why?" Ritsuko asked a bit confused.  
  
"The charging door opener here opened that many door with his shoulder,"  
  
Asuka said as she patted Shinji on the head. Shinji shook her hand off his  
  
head.  
  
"Why do you have to have so many sliding doors?" Shinji asked as he  
  
rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"Anyway. Get to your Eva and be ready to launch. We have to kill the  
  
angel before it's too late," Ritsuko said.  
  
"K," Shinji said as he ran off.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"I can't believe we have to climb through the vents," Asuka complained as  
  
the three Evas moved. 01 and 00 had knives while 02 had a rifle.  
  
"The main vent is ahead. We must separate up there. Try and find the  
  
angel. When you do, contact the other two," Shinji said.  
  
"Who made you in command?" Asuka asked.  
  
"No offense but shut up. Here. This is a battlefield ok?" Shinji said  
  
serious then turned his tone changed, "Anyways. I have the best record.  
  
Responsible for the death of 4 angels and directly assisted in the deaths of  
  
the others,"  
  
"I'll show you!" Asuka yelled as 02 pushed 01 out of the way and headed  
  
for the main vent.  
  
"Shit!" Shinji yelled. 01 grabbed, 02 back as Asuka made it to the main  
  
vent as an organic liquid came down. It hit 02's arm and the rifle fell.  
  
"What was that?" Asuka yelled.  
  
"A form of acid I believe," Rei said.  
  
"The angel," Shinji said as he moved 02 and 01's head peered through. He  
  
as more acid came down.  
  
"Too far up for knives to be of any use," Shinji said.  
  
"My rifle is at the bottom," Asuka said.  
  
"Shit. This isn't good," Shinji said, "We'll need that rifle but the acid  
  
amount is growing each time,"  
  
"What to do great Angel Slayer?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Shut up. You're the one who's better with tactics," Shinji said.  
  
"How is that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Games show the different trends of people," Shinji said, "So what's the  
  
plan?"  
  
"One goes down and gets the rifle. Who's playing shooter? The third  
  
guards against the acid," Asuka said.  
  
"I'll go and retrieve the rifle," Rei said.  
  
"I'll guard," Shinji said.  
  
"No way. I'm going. My armor's better. You're the better shot," Asuka  
  
said, "Anyways I hate owing people. I owe you from the volcano,"  
  
"We need to hurry then," Shinji said as the acid dropped.  
  
"Go!" Shinji yelled. The Evas moved in position. 00 slid down the vent.  
  
"The rifle's barrel has been damaged. The shot will be wild," Rei said as  
  
00 grabbed the rifle.  
  
"Change of plan. When I get the rifle. You dropped down Asuka. I don't  
  
want to shot you by accident," Shinji said.  
  
"Gotta ya' but hurry up! This stuff burns like hell," Asuka said. 00  
  
threw the rifle. 01 caught.  
  
"Asuka! Drop!" Shinji yelled. 02 curled into a ball as it fell dropped.  
  
02 landed on 01 making Shinji slid down a bit.  
  
"Say your prayer Angel," Shinji said as he fired. The angel got a wild  
  
rain of bullets. 01 continued to fire.  
  
"I believe the angel is dead," Rei said.  
  
"Better safe than sorry," Shinji said as he stopped. Then he fired two or  
  
three more shots, "That was for fun," Shinji said.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"That was one of the most tiring fights I ever had," Shinji said as he  
  
lay back on the grass. The three were on the outskirts of the dark city. The  
  
lights slowly started to turn back on.  
  
"Humans are fearful of the darkness therefore they created fire to stop  
  
the darkness," Rei said, "Now that fire is center of our world,"  
  
"What about this? When something is in reach of them, they go and achieve  
  
it. Hey Shinji. Got something to add?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Eh. Let me think. Hm. You don't go seeking a dream. You must create it,"  
  
Shinji said.  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with humanity?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Sue. This stuff wasn't my best subject," Shinji said as he closed his  
  
eyes. They stayed there in silence.  
  
"Hey Shinji," Asuka said as she turned to find Shinji snoring. Over their  
  
heads, stars shined. One star moved but it wasn't an airplane or a satellite.   
  
Shinji's eyes opened.  
  
[Threat from above] Shinji thought. 


	10. Shooting Star of Destruction

Guardian Within  
  
Don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
**********************************  
  
" "-Normal speaking  
  
Computer messages  
  
' ' In German  
  
[ ] Thought or speaking in the mind  
  
{ } Side note  
  
**********************************  
  
#9  
  
"And the search for the Fourth Child?" Misato asked.  
  
"He's in Tokyo 3. That's all for now," Ritsuko said.  
  
"How're the tests going?" Misato asked.  
  
"Kaworu is capable of syncing with 00. He seems to have trouble with   
  
02. 01 completely rejected him," Ritsuko said.  
  
"Ok. And how are the other Children's syncs?" Misato asked.  
  
"Asuka has a sync of 65%. Rei has one of 50% now. Shinji is wild ranging from 75% to  
  
110%," Ritsuko said.  
  
"Did you tell the others?" Misato asked.  
  
"No," Ritsuko said.  
  
"Better not tell Asuka about this," Misato said.  
  
"I know that," Ritsuko said, "Anyway. How being a major?"  
  
"Major Katsuragi sounds better than captain Katsuragi. Shinji's friend   
  
Kensuke point it out and we're having a party tonight," Misato said, "Why don't you come?"  
  
"Maybe if I finish this work early," Ritsuko said.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Hurry you idiot. She's being home soon!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Ok. The cake finished!" Shinji yelled as he came into the living room and put in the cake  
  
with the rest of the feast.  
  
"This looks delicious," Touji said as he slowly made his way to the food. He was suddenly  
  
pulled back by the ear pinch of death from Hikari; as she pulled Touji away as Kaworu laughed  
  
at him. Shinji had invited Rei. She brought along Kaworu along. Shinji had already made a  
  
large selection of vegetarian foods.  
  
"That's everything," Shinji said as he dropped down on a chair, "She's coming,"  
  
"Hey everyone!" Misato yelled. As she came in.  
  
"Congratulations!" Shinji yelled, "Come on. I don't think Hikari can hold  
  
Touji back any longer,"  
  
"Let's get this party started!" Misato yelled. Everyone except Rei yelled in agreement.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Report," Gendo said. Ritsuko checked the last report and it involved a specific person named  
  
Shinji.  
  
"According to the data I have on the strange DNA as I reported before. Its closest match is  
  
that of the angels but it's mutates after each battle. The true ability of the DNA seems to be  
  
manipulation of energy. He's storing a huge amount of energy mainly electrical, but not from a  
  
S2 organ," Ritsuko said.  
  
"Is it possible for the Third Child to use it against us?" Gendo asked.  
  
"Shinji seems not to be aware of it. The DNA itself acts more like a defense mechanism.  
  
After the fifth angel attack on 01 Shinji's heart did stopped but almost an instant later, the energy  
  
revived him. The energy is incapable for offense use without some sort of conductor like a  
  
cannon or sword. The energy is nothing more than some kind of emergency 'backup'." Ritsuko  
  
said.  
  
"Dismissed" Gendo said.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Kouzou asked.  
  
"Increase the watch on the Third Child," Gendo said, "As long as he destroys Angels, he has a  
  
use, but prepare an extermination team"  
  
"Do you think that's wise? If the Third Child finds out Section 2 is following him, we are  
  
going to have a decrease in security bodies, even without him using his special abilities,"  
  
Kouzou said, "An extermination team would be pointless if they are used before the angel  
  
attacks are gone,"  
  
"...Prepare an extermination team with orders to kill the Third Child after the seventeenth  
  
angel," Gendo said, "Now that does it. Prepare for the trip to Antarctica,"  
  
"Yes sir," Kouzou said.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Shinji watched as Touji get his butt kicked by Asuka as Christie destroyed Craig with a  
  
windmill when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I got it," Shinji said as he headed for the door. He opened it to find Kaji and Ritsuko.  
  
"You're two together?" Shinji asked. Ritsuko spoke first.  
  
"No. Kaji simply drove me here since I don't have a car," Ritsuko said. She seems uneasy.  
  
"Whatever. Come on in and enjoy yourselves," Shinji said as he stepped aside.  
  
"Move over!" Kaji yelled as he grabbed the controller from Touji and started to fight. Ritsuko  
  
walked over to Misato and took a beer.  
  
"Kaji seems very good with the kids," Ritsuko commented.  
  
"He's still a kid himself," Misato countered.  
  
"Everyone have lot of different faces. Few have one face," Shinji said surprising the two.  
  
Shinji grabbed a few sodas and a beer.  
  
"I wish he'll stop doing that," Misato said.  
  
"Does it often?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"A lot. That kid's a breath of fresh air at least," Misato, said, "He's always changing things  
  
around and stuff,"  
  
"I remember a time when you didn't change for a week. The same thing during an entire  
  
week," Ritsuko said. Misato drank the rest of drink her drink in one gulf as she tried to forget the  
  
images in her head.  
  
"Anyway. I hope to see bight and early," Ritsuko said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Misato asked.  
  
"The commander and sub commander are leaving on official business and you're in charge,"  
  
Ritsuko said. Misato turned back when she heard everyone yelling drink over and over. Shinji  
  
had a huge mug of beer in hand, as he drank it.  
  
"Holy shit," Misato said as she watched Shinji finish three beer can drink. Shinji slammed the  
  
mug on the table. Shinji fell backwards.  
  
"Shinji!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Shinji yelled as he shot back up.  
  
"You idiot!" Asuka yelled in his face.  
  
"You owe me," Shinji said smiling. Asuka growled as she paid up.  
  
********************************************************  
  
With everyone leaving, the three residents had a mess to clean up.  
  
"The problem with so much food," Shinji said as he dropped from cups into the thrash bag,  
  
"Is the leftovers,"  
  
"Thankful. Everyone ate most of the food," Asuka said as she closed the fridge, "Wait a  
  
minute. Why the hell am I doing this?!"  
  
"I have no idea," Misato said as she finished cleaning the dishes.  
  
"Wait a minute," Asuka said, "I know why. Shinji!" Shinji had disappeared into his room.  
  
"Shinji could sell ice to polar bears in the arctic," Misato said, "He's a smooth talker,"  
  
"He's going to need some new teeth when I got through with him," Asuka said, "Making me  
  
doing manual labor,"  
  
"I'm going to sleep," Misato said as she headed for her room. Asuka soon followed suit.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Misato's dreams were leading one thing to again.  
  
DREAM STATE  
  
"You're just like my father," Misato said as she laid on Kaji. It was back in their college years.  
  
With the mention of her father, the scene changed. At 14 years old Misato laid in the escape pod.  
  
"Father?" Misato asked barely conscience. The door slid shut and she heard a thump sound  
  
over it. The pod shook violently. Misato was scared not knowing what had happened. After a  
  
few minutes, she was able to open the pod to find only herself in water. She turned around a just  
  
as a shockwave ripped through the air. Misato held up as the waves moved up and down.  
  
Misato saw something that wouldn't scar her forever. A four winged beast known as Adam.  
  
She became the last human to see the true face of Second impact.  
  
REALITY  
  
Misato shot up from bed. She was sweating like crazy. She calmed down as she traced the  
  
scar right under her breast. The reminder of that day, 15 years ago. She stood up and went for a  
  
drink.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Ah!" Shinji yelled as he swung the lance but the lance wasn't made of metal. He was fighting  
  
a strange creature. Looked like one of the Evas with four wings. The wings seemed to be made  
  
of energy. The creature dodged the attack.  
  
"Your fate is to die my son," the creature said as he pushed out his hand and sent out a  
  
powerful blast knocking Shinji back. Shinji flipped and dug his hand into the ground. His hand  
  
was bruised and bloody. He felt blood dripping down his face. He looked past his opponent to  
  
see another person. He had pale skin and wild sandy blonde hair.  
  
"Traitor!" Shinji yelled as he threw the lance. The lance's end spilt and sliced off the person's  
  
head. He rolled to see a sword coming down and going through his chest.  
  
REALITY  
  
Shinji shot up from his bed. His hand touched his chest.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Shinji asked as he patted his chest, "That didn't seemed like a  
  
dream,"  
  
"Shinji?" Misato asked as she knocked on the door, "You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just a bad dream," Shinji said as he laid back.  
  
"You sure?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yeah," Shinji said as he stood up and opened the door, "I just need a drink. Why don't you go  
  
to sleep? You have work,"  
  
"Yeah... 'Nights..." Misato said as Shinji made his way to the kitchen.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe the amount of paperwork," Misato said as she grabbed a cup and filled it with  
  
coffee.  
  
"No beer?" Ritsuko questioned.  
  
"Not enough sleep. Nightmares last night," Misato said as she drank the entire cup of coffee.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"What's with you Shinji?" Asuka asked. She tried the whole morning to hit him with no luck.  
  
"Stayed up most of the night. Had nightmares ok?" Shinji said as he walked toward school.  
  
"I just thought you had a hangover," Asuka joked.  
  
"Me with a hangover? Last time that happened was when Daisuke brought a bottle of vodka,"  
  
Shinji joked as he rested his head in his hands and looked up at the sky.  
  
"A shooting star?" Shinji asked.  
  
"A shooting star? Are you sure you're not seeing things?" Asuka asked.   
  
Shinji pointed up. Asuka looking up to see a shooting star but it wasn't disappeared or getting  
  
smaller. Looked like a small meteor as it disappeared behind some buildings.  
  
"Was that a meteor?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Shinji said as he started to run in the direction the 'meteor' landed. Asuka  
  
followed. The crater was in sight.  
  
"Holy shit," Shinji said as a light exploded and sent out shockwaves. Shinji used his body as a  
  
shield for Asuka as the wind send debris at them.  
  
"T'hell!?" Asuka yelled when it ended as she moved under behind   
  
Shinji.  
  
"I don't know, but call a medic team," Shinji said.  
  
"Why?" Asuka asked. Shinji closed his eyes and started to fall. Asuka caught him and saw a  
  
piece of metal sticking out of his side and blood coming out of it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"What's Shinji condition?" Misato asked.  
  
"The piece of metal missed all of his important organs but he lost lots of blood, but he'll be  
  
ok, although his wound will take some time to heal," Ritsuko said as the door opened and Shinji  
  
walked out.  
  
"Shinji! What the hell are you doing!?" Asuka yelled.  
  
"That was an angel attack, wasn't it?" Shinji asked.  
  
"It was but...," Misato said.  
  
"Payback's going to be bitch then," Shinji said.  
  
"Oh brother," Asuka said.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"The angel is currently in orbit. It's method of attack is itself. It launches pieces of itself into  
  
earth atmosphere. So far the angel has attacked these locations," Ritsuko said. An image of the  
  
city map came up and x pointed the attack zones.  
  
"Isn't that where you live Rei?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Yes.. But I was located at school at the time of the attack," Rei said.  
  
"MAGI say these attacks are just practice. Target practice. The angel will drop itself in  
  
around 3 hours. Estimation from the resulting explosion would be the destruction of two third of  
  
NERV and the entire city," Ritsuko explained.  
  
"How we stop it?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Catch it and destroy it without making it blow up. We estimated the impact area." Misato  
  
said, "The three of you are to be launched from these locations. The plan is a three-part plan.  
  
Catch it. Open it. Stab it," Misato said simply.  
  
"Ok," Shinji said, "Where's Kaworu?"  
  
"We don't know," Misato said, "Left it to Section 2 to loses a Child,"  
  
"Like we need that freak," Asuka said, "Can we go?"  
  
"Move out," Misato said. Three Children headed out.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Hey Shinji!" Asuka yelled over the com.  
  
"Yeah?" Shinji asked.  
  
"You're an idiot for the stunt earlier. I don't need anyone to protect me," Asuka said.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. I got the idea... Between you and me. Winner chose any restaurant and loser  
  
pays," Shinji said with a smirk.  
  
"Winner of what?" Asuka asked.  
  
"The one who gets the stab," Shinji said.  
  
"You got it. I hope you have a large account because you have to take me to that new German  
  
restaurant," Asuka said.  
  
"You wish," Shinji said.  
  
"Blue Pattern coming out of orbit!" Maya yelled, "3 minutes to impact!"  
  
"Launch!" Misato yelled. The umbilical cables snapped off as the three Evas units charged on  
  
their route with the heads up watching the sky. They extended their AT fields. 01 ran through the  
  
empty street of the city as 02 ran through the forest area not caring what she stepped on. 00 was  
  
dealing with mountains terrain. 01 got on top of a grassy hill and looked up to see the huge eye  
  
of the angel.  
  
"No fair," Shinji said as he held up the Eva's hands, "Misato! I got the angel in sight! Area  
  
A4-142!  
  
"01 has confirmed location of the angel. Rei! Asuka! Get there!" Misato ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Rei said.  
  
"Alright!" Asuka yelled. The two hurried to the location as 01 caught the angel. 01's huge feet  
  
were being pushed into the hill. 00 came up with a knife and cut the AT field. Rei opened it up  
  
like a wrapping paper as 02 came up with a knife in hand. Asuka drove the knife into the angel.  
  
Pieces flew everywhere as the core cracked than shattered and the angel dropped like a huge  
  
blanket covering the units.  
  
"Oh no," Shinji said.  
  
"I won! You made the bet Shinji!" Asuka yelled. Shinji groaned defeated.  
  
Not far away Kaworu clapped but slightly different. His hair was darker and his eyes were  
  
red, but a dark blood red. He laughed as if he was mad.  
  
"Bravo. All of you but how long can you truly keep this up? Everyone has a breaking limit.  
  
The weakness of humans," Tabris said as he laughed.  
  
Author's Note  
  
So far i been trying to keep with the normal timeline but from here now I don't  
  
remember what the hell happens expect a few moments. Sorry to tell you this but after the next  
  
chapter or so I'll be putting this on a break since school begins and I'll have a lot things to deal  
  
with but when I can I'll work on the story  
  
Reply to Reviews  
  
RuneKnightPictures-Alright, now this was more confuzzlin than the last chapter. I wanted to ask  
  
you a question. What is your opinion of OCs in a fanfic. Because I am considering writing one  
  
and I don't want to lose my prestige as a writer over it.  
  
BA: What you're confuse about first of all. Second My opinion of Ocs are they're ok as last as  
  
they fit in and try and keep them down to earth a least. I read fics that been ruined with a new  
  
hero with the powers of a god or something like that  
  
RichardRahl-I ran out of things to say... well besides you used 2 forms of Fall (fell and dropped)  
  
right after the other. Keep up the work, I'm going to bed. Cya  
  
BA: Sorry about that. I'm keeping up the work  
  
RyokoChan1-Really Great story. It wud be a crime if u didnt update so plz do! :D Oh and also be  
  
sure to read my story on cowboy bebop. i need opinions and some ideas, Any wud be fantastic!  
  
BA: I never seen Cowboy Behop. I like to know the original anime before I read an fan fics for it  
  
Adyen -ooh... Two chapters instead of one...  
  
Shinji should have planned it so that a bullet 'accidently' flattened Mr. Fifth Child. Would have  
  
made his job a LOT easier... *chuckle*  
  
I'm curious: In terms of overall skill, are Shinji and Asuka nearly equal?  
  
  
  
BA: The chapters thing was Ghost-149548's idea. A bullet? Do you know if Kaworu had an S2  
  
organ? Shinji crushed his body but I don't remember if he had an S2 organ? In overall skill  
  
they're about equal expect Shinji has the advantage physically in strength and speed  
  
China-Boy-as always u got anothe great fic  
  
keep em coming  
  
BA: Thanks   
  
Vivi239-WOW! Nice AU fic, I truly think this is better than the series was. Please keep up the  
  
good work.  
  
BA: Thanks man. I hope I keep it up  
  
Knight's Shadow-You didn't answer my question from last time.  
  
BA: That would spoil the story. Wait and see.   
  
Quallfantilldeath-Getting better. Please hurry with the actual S/A and update soon.  
  
BA: I think of putting the actual S/A around the 12th angel Wait about two or three chapters  
  
Cyber1-This is definately one of the better Eva fics I've seen.There was some problems in earlier  
  
chapters, but they seem to be gone.  
  
BA-In the earlier chapters I didn't have a pre-reader.  
  
Shinji Ikari-Know what I love this series! But what I don't get is why the angels are talking to  
  
Shinji when he's fighting them... There on opposite sides!  
  
BA: Mostly taunting. You ever fight someone? They'll mock you if you defeat them they say one  
  
of the friend who's stronger will come along and beat you. 


	11. Unseen Enemies

Guardian Within  
  
Don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
***************************************************************  
  
" "-Normal speaking   
  
Computer messages   
  
' ' In German   
  
[ ] Thought or speaking in the mind   
  
{ } Side note  
  
***************************************************************  
  
#10  
  
"Victory tastes sweet," Asuka said as she ate her dinner. Shinji  
  
snickered as he ate his dinner. They were at the new German restaurant Himmel  
  
Paradies. {Heaven Paradise}  
  
"Hey Shinji? You are regretting that bet?" Asuka asked, "'cause I'm  
  
not,"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. You forget. I never do anything without being prepared,"  
  
Shinji said as he finished his dinner, "You finished?"  
  
"Yeah," Asuka said as she took one last bite. Shinji stood up and  
  
headed to pay the bill.   
  
"Come on," Shinji said as he passed their table. Asuka grabbed her  
  
jacket and headed out. It Saturday so there was no school tomorrow.   
  
"Hey Asuka. I know this wicked outlook spot," Shinji said.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Not bad," Asuka said as she looked around. They were above the spot  
  
Misato showed. Behind them a few minutes walk was a small crystal clear lake.  
  
Shinji sat down stared out into space.   
  
"Wait a minute. Wouldn't people call this a date?" Asuka asked as she  
  
remembered the afternoon. They had spent most of the afternoon playing video  
  
games. The evening at the restaurant.  
  
"I guess so. It's not unless you want it to be," Shinji said as he  
  
stared off into the stars.  
  
"Why not?" Asuka asked as she laid back and watched the stars beside  
  
Shinji.  
  
"Personally. I didn't picture myself doing this during this  
  
stage of my life," Shinji said.  
  
"On a 'date' with a beautiful girl like me?" Asuka teased.   
  
"That and the fact I'm looking at the stars. Don't have to worry about  
  
angels or fighting for now," Shinji said.   
  
"This is a calm and relaxing place," Asuka agreed.   
  
"At least you're not trying to fight," Shinji said. Asuka playfully  
  
hit him in the shoulder.  
  
They shared a good laugh.   
  
"So ever think of what to do after the war?" Shinji asked.  
  
"What?" Asuka asked.  
  
"When this is over. When all of the angels are dead. Warriors are not  
  
need forever," Shinji said.  
  
"I don't know," Asuka said.  
  
"Guess you'll choose when times comes I guess," Shinji said as he  
  
closed his eyes.   
  
[When the war is over? I never thought about it] Asuka thought as she  
  
watched the stars. She trained her entire life to be a pilot ever since that  
  
incident. She shook her head forgetting the memory. She didn't want to  
  
remember.   
  
[No. Don't,] Asuka said to herself.  
  
"Hey Asuka!" Shinji said as he waved his hand in front of her face,  
  
"Come on. It's getting late. Come on," Asuka got up and followed.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Hey Asuka!" Hikari yelled as she ran up to Shinji and Asuka.  
  
"What is it?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Congratulations," Hikari said.  
  
"For what? What are you talking about?" Asuka asked.  
  
"For getting together. Tifa and Aries saw you eating at Himmel  
  
Paradies yesterday," Hikari said.   
  
"It was nothing like that," Asuka said quickly.  
  
"You said it was a date," Shinji said wanting teased Asuka.  
  
"Why you!?" Asuka yelled as she tried to grab Shinji's throat. Shinji  
  
ducked and looked when he felt something.  
  
"Isn't that Rei and Kaworu?" Shinji asked.  
  
"What?" The girls asked as they turned to find Rei and Kaworu walking  
  
side by side. Kaworu was talking as they walk.   
  
"Hello Nagisa-san, Ayanami-chan," Hikari said.  
  
"Kaworu's fine," Kaworu said, "Come. We got school to attend,"  
  
Everyone started to walk to school with the normal conversations excluding  
  
Shinji. He was behind thinking to himself.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Asuka crushed all of the rumors about her and Shinji. Asuka learned  
  
one thing. Most, if not all, of the girls seems happy to hear it.  
  
"That's too bad," Hikari said.   
  
"What?" Asuka asked as she ate the lunch Shinji made.   
  
"You and Shinji aren't together," Hikari said, "I bet if you two were  
  
together you could beat out Jin and Mimi as the best couple. I mean the two  
  
best pilots in the city. Two university graduates. Champion marital artists.  
  
Last being you both childhood friends," Hikari said, "Plus all of the girls  
  
are after him,"  
  
"Like I care who's after Shinji," Asuka said. She saw Rei walked up to  
  
Shinji and said something. Shinji stood up and followed her.   
  
***************************************************************   
  
"So what is it Rei?" Shinji asked as he sat down on the bench, "It  
  
been a while since we talked,"   
  
"Kaworu has been trying to engage in a relationship through many  
  
methods," Rei started.  
  
"What about you? Do you want a relationship with him?" Shinji asked.   
  
"Yes, but I don't know what to do. He had informed me he must leave  
  
for America where Unit 04 will be created," Rei said.  
  
"So he's leaving?" Shinji asked. Rei nodded.  
  
"I'm not that great on love and dating," Shinji said, "I guess first  
  
of all is to be honest with him about what you think,"  
  
"Several others have told me to try and 'be hard to get'," Rei said,  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"If you try and being hard to get, the boy may appreciate you more,  
  
but Kaworu doesn't seem to be the type who do that anyways," Shinji said.  
  
"Thank you," Rei said as she bowed then headed elsewhere.   
  
"You're welcome," Shinji said as he scratched the back of his head,  
  
"Damn. Even Rei got a love life," He walked away as Asuka came out of the  
  
bushes followed by Hikari.  
  
"I told you it was nothing," Asuka said to Hikari's teasing that Rei  
  
and Shinji were together.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe this!" Asuka yelled from her plug.  
  
"Why the hell do we have to be like this!?" Shinji yelled. All three  
  
were naked in their own plugs. Two were complaining while Rei sat in her but  
  
felt slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Plug suits might affect or interfere with the results," Ritsuko said.  
  
Asuka continued to complain while Shinji was growling.  
  
"I'm detecting something ma'am," Maya said.  
  
"Forget it," Ritsuko said as she looked at it then she returned to the  
  
test scores. She got sick of the two children after about 2 hours more.  
  
"Ma'am!" Maya yelled.  
  
"What is it!?" Ritsuko yelled.  
  
"Contamination. Something's contaminating the system!" Maya yelled.  
  
"What?!" Ritsuko yelled as she got to the terminal, "Eject the test  
  
plugs and get the Children to the Evas. We can't have them infected!"  
  
  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Makoto yelled as the other two bridge bunnies got to  
  
work.   
  
"Launch!" Shigeru yelled as the three Evas left in launch pads.  
  
However, in the darkness was the method of the contamination. Kaworu or rather  
  
Tabris smiled wickedly as he headed away.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
"The contamination is from an angel made of nanomachines that adapt at  
  
excelled speeds. I brought us about two hours before it starts again," Ritsuko  
  
explained, "It infected Melchior and part of Balthasar,"  
  
"How are the Children?" Misato asked.  
  
"No contamination. The power has run out and the Evas are in various  
  
locations around  
  
Tokyo 3 at the moment," Makoto said.  
  
"But we can't use the Evas if Magi isn't under angel control," Ritsuko  
  
said, "Magi runs everything and we need it to maintain the Evas,"  
  
"We need to find a way to get rid of the threat," Misato said.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"This is boring," Asuka said as her Eva sat against a hill, legs  
  
crossed and arms behind her head. Asuka sat beside the plug in the same  
  
position.  
  
Rei was sitting on top of her Eva as she looked out on the sunset. She  
  
had her legs to her chest as the wind played her hair.   
  
Eva 01 stood motionless in a crossed legged position. Its arms crossed  
  
too. The plug was out but the pilot was nowhere in sight. Agents laid out cold  
  
everywhere.  
  
Back home, at the apartment, the chest of weapons laid opened. All of  
  
the weapons were still here but the bottom was completely empty.   
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kaworu whispered as he looked at the Crystal Lake. He was out on the  
  
outskirts of the city.   
  
"Hey Tabris!" A voice yelled.   
  
"What!?" Kaworu asked as Shinji came out of nowhere and hit Kaworu  
  
with a vicious kick. Kaworu skipped in the water but he flipped and started to  
  
hover above the water. His hair and eyes were darker.   
  
"Been a while as it?" Tabris asked as he smiled. Shinji's head shot up  
  
revealing his redeyes. Shinji had a trench coat over his body.   
  
"You plan on fighting me? You are nothing without that weapon of  
  
yours," Tabris said.   
  
"New age. New weapons or should I say your brethren's weapons," Shinji  
  
said as he grabbed of a shard from his coat, "All I need is the heart of an  
  
angel and I can attack. Here's Ramiel's cannon!"   
  
He threw out of both of his hands. His right hand holding the shard  
  
and his left hand holding his right. The shard glowed than fired a beam. Only  
  
about a foot in diameter.  
  
Tabris hovered aside easily but the heat of the blast burned at his clothes.  
  
"Ahhh!" Tabris yelled as he sent a shockwave. The wave ripped through  
  
the air.   
  
Shinji jumped into the water holding Gaghiel's shard. Shinji moved  
  
like a shark around Tabris as he sent shockwaves through the water.  
  
"Shit," Tabris said as he lost sight of Shinji in the water. Shinji  
  
exploded out of the water and kicked Tabris across the water onto land. Shinji  
  
inhales and then opened his mouth. He sprayed out a stream of acid. Tabris  
  
rolled out of the way while sent a shockwave that hit Shinji. Shinji hit hard  
  
through a tree  
  
"Damn, that hurt," Shinji said as he got up. Tabris sent more and more  
  
shockwaves at him. Shinji pulled out a special shard to him. He knocked for  
  
another loop or a series of them.   
  
"I'll just say some extremists kill you," Tabris said.   
  
"Thanks for the story," Shinji said as he ran out. He jumped into the  
  
water and started to move like a shark.   
  
"Got a plan for that now," Tabris said as he held out both of his  
  
hands and yelled as he sent a large shockwave that shock the earth and hit  
  
Shinji full force. Shinji went belly up in the water.  
  
"Pathetic," Tabris said.  
  
"Pathetic this!" Shinji yelled as another one came out of the forest.  
  
His right arm engulfed by electricity. He struck hard. The electrical blade  
  
pierced through Tabris' chest. The skin and flesh ripped apart to reveal an S2  
  
organ. It started to crackle.   
  
The water Shinji came up from the water and he looked at the other  
  
one. They shook hands then came together again.  
  
"You used Israfel's separation ability. Smart," Tabris said, "But you  
  
have destroyed the prophecy. You can't predict what will happen now,"   
  
"Shut up and die already," Shinji said as he drove his hand into  
  
Kaworu and pulled out the S2 organ. Tabris' eyes closed for the last time.  
  
Shinji closed his eyes for a second than opened them. A mix of red and dark  
  
blue.   
  
"Rei would be sad," Shinji said as he put his hand over the wounded.  
  
"Believe and you can do," Shinji said as his hand started to glow.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
"The angel has destroyed itself! Your plan worked Sempai!" Maya yelled  
  
as the angel destroyed itself.   
  
"What's the status of the Evas?" Misato asked.  
  
"They're all ok," Makoto said as he put in the commands.  
  
"I hope you like to work. We're rebooting Magi tonight," Ritsuko said.  
  
The bunnies groaned in despair.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Another plane flew away. In the window, Shinji watched it. He picked  
  
up a small bag and turned around. Shinji walked up to Rei. He took out two  
  
long cases.   
  
"Thank you," Rei said as she took the two. She walked up to Kaworu.  
  
His body was bandaged for 'attacks from extremists'.  
  
"Here," Rei said as she handed one to Kaworu. Kaworu took it then took  
  
her hand. He kissed the back of her hand. He and Rei opened it at the same  
  
time. Inside were two necklaces.  
  
Each had one-half of a ruby heart.  
  
"Thank you," Kaworu said as he gave her a hug. He pulled back and gave  
  
her a gentle kiss.  
  
"Goodbye," Rei said with a smile. Kaworu smiled before he took his  
  
bag. He continued to walk backward. Before, he had to turn to the plane. He  
  
blew her a kiss and bowed. He turned again and headed for the plane.  
  
  
  
"Romantic? Who knew you were so romantic?" Asuka joked.   
  
"Want me to show you?" Shinji asked as he turned to her. Asuka opened  
  
her mouth.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Sorry but the next chapter may take a while since  
  
school's starting soon and I'll be busy with some of other projects that I  
  
have ignored. The more reviews I get maybe the more drive I have I write the  
  
next chapter.  
  
Prereaders note...  
  
Man... sometimes lighting sucks...  
  
Reply to Reviews  
  
Shinji Ikari-Actually, no I don't... Cause when I give someone a beatdown, they go down and  
  
doesn't come back   
  
BA: I beaten a lot of people but most was tough. The tougher the fight the better. But the tougher  
  
they are, the more beating I have to do. Some remain awake before they're out like a light  
  
Knight's Shadow-Really good chapter.Please keep them coming.  
  
The story is really getting interesting. 


	12. Old Hopes and New Battles

Guardian Within  
  
Don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. How many more times do I have to say this!?  
  
**********************************  
  
" "-Normal speaking  
  
Computer messages  
  
' ' In German  
  
[ ] Thought or speaking in the mind  
  
{ } Side notes  
  
**********************************  
  
#11  
  
"Ask me later," Asuka said as she turned and started to leave.  
  
"I thought one was purpose to answer right away," Rei said.  
  
"She's wouldn't like to make a scene about something like this," Shinji  
  
said, "See ya later,"  
  
"Goodbye," Rei said as she bowed. Shinji head to catch up with Asuka.  
  
"Wait up," Shinji said as he caught up.  
  
"Where you asking me out?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I guess I was," Shinji said a bit Nervous.  
  
"You like to gamble right? Here's an idea. If you kill the next angel and  
  
I'll go out on a date with you," Asuka said.  
  
"Kill an angel? Isn't that a bit much?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Take or leave it," Asuka said as she got onto the train.  
  
"You got a deal but see ya around," Shinji said as he took a step back.  
  
The train door closed with Asuka in the train and Shinji outside. He turned  
  
had headed elsewhere.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Overhead Kaworu looked out the window to the scene below as he remembered  
  
the battle.  
  
Kaworu shot up into a sitting position. His hand instant came to his  
  
chest, He thought he had a hole in his chest.  
  
"It's healed," Kaworu said.  
  
"Of course. You'll be dead if it wasn't," A voice said. Kaworu looked up  
  
to see Shinji reading a book.  
  
"How?" Kaworu asked.  
  
"One of my Guardian's own abilities but it takes up a lot of energy,"  
  
Shinji said, "If you like I can put you out," Shinji sounded like he was  
  
joking but the look on his face didn't.  
  
"Nope," Kaworu said as he held up his hands, "But why brother?"  
  
"Two reasons. You''re sent by SEELE to try and figure me out," Shinji  
  
said, "I want you to watch SEELE for me," Shinji said.  
  
"What?" Kaworu asked.  
  
"There's another war going beside the angels and NERV. It's an under mind  
  
war. NERV against SEELE. SEELE has the more resources but NERV has the Evas.  
  
Until the production Evas are completed SEELE won't make a move that I can see  
  
until then," Shinji said.  
  
"How do you know about those Evas?" Kaworu asked.  
  
"I have my ways. I don't agree and don't side with either side. I know  
  
warfare. It's not always out in the open like the Evas and Angels. All I need  
  
from you are information. Do we have deal?" Shinji asked as he held out his  
  
hand.  
  
"I'm a man of my word. You got a deal," Kaworu said as he shook Shinji's  
  
hand. Shinji smirked as he got up and headed away.  
  
"Wait a minute. You said two reasons," Kaworu said.  
  
"Rei. She's like a sister to me. She would sad if you were dead," Shinji   
  
said as he tossed on his coat and headed off.  
  
Kaworu picked up the necklace and looked at the ruby heart.  
  
"I can't wait until I see her again," Kaworu said as he leaned back.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Shinji stood in the open field with a dozen lilies. He couched down  
  
anyplace them down on the ground.  
  
"Hey. It been a while hasn't it?" Shinji said with a smile, "I'm back in  
  
the city. I know you're not here but it looks stupid if I talk to 01. How have  
  
you been? I'm him so is he. I brought Lilies because you were pure and kind,"  
  
Shinji closed his eyes, put his hands together, and muttered a prayer. He  
  
stood up.  
  
"I hope to see you soon," Shinji said as he smiled and stood. He turned  
  
and walked away as a specific man, that Shinji would kill if he could, walked  
  
in.   
  
The two remaining Ikari''s looked at each other for a second and continued on  
  
their ways. Either acknowledging the other expect for that one second. Which  
  
one prayed the other would drop dead.  
  
Shinji walked away with his coat in the air as his eyes shifted to red.   
  
Gendo, the commander of the powerful NERV, The man controlled the most  
  
powerful weapons in human history and one of the greatedst bastards in the  
  
history of the universe.  
  
...Found himself face first in a puddle of mud.   
  
Shinji laughed as his eyes turned back to normal.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"So according to this. All of the companies so far had been dummies...  
  
Marduk institute? Does it actually exist?" Kaji asked as he cleaned up his  
  
tracks. He shut his computer off and stood up. On the desk were NERV files  
  
about another company they wanted him to check out.  
  
"I should get to work on that. Got to keep up an appearance," Kaji said,  
  
"The spy of the Japanese Government acting as a spy for NERV. The very place  
  
he's investigating though," Kaji laughed as he picked up the folder and looked  
  
through it.  
  
The phone rang. Kaji put the folder down and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Kaji asked, "Where? At that bar? I'll been here. See you   
  
then," Kaji put the phone down and went to change.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Shinji came into the apartment. He was instant confronted by a redhead.  
  
"Kitchen... NOW!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Ok... Ok... No need to yell," Shinji said as he had made his way to the  
  
kitchen.  
  
"So where were you?" Asuka asked as she sat down and prepared to practice  
  
long patented act known as channel surfing.  
  
"Where's Misato?" Shinji, ignoring her question, asked as he opened the  
  
fridge and got some stuff out.  
  
"At some bar," Asuka said as she stopped at an old anime show.  
  
"Sounds like her," Shinji said as he started to chow the vegetables.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure that you haven't had enough?" Kaji asked as Misato finished  
  
her 11th beer.  
  
"I'll tell you when I have..ad e knot," Misato said as her speech was  
  
woozy. Suddenly her cheeks busted out. She had a b line for the washroom. Her  
  
two companions laughed as they watched.  
  
"Some things never change," Kaji said as he picked up his mug.  
  
"Yes. Some things don't change but sometimes it's good to change,"  
  
Ritsuko said,   
  
"Some habits could get someone in danger," Kaji took a drink out of his  
  
mug ignoring the last part.  
  
"Anyways. I think you and Misato are still the same as when you were in  
  
college. I think you two still a chance. I have to go now. Another project at  
  
NERV. Goodbye," Ritsuko said as she stood up and paid for her drinks. Misato  
  
stumbled back to her stool.  
  
"Dwere's Rit-sou-o," Misato asked. Her speech still messed.  
  
"That's enough," Kaji said as he stood and walked up to Misato. Misato  
  
lazily tried to push him away. Kaji paid for the drinks. He grabbed Misato and  
  
put her on his back.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Dad was a loser. Always gone. At some stupid project," Misato muttered.  
  
While her speech cleared up her drunken state, loosen her tongue.  
  
"Mom wasn't anyways...better. Always crying ...like....some wuss," Misato  
  
said. Kaji listen half heartily as he carried Misato.  
  
"Wait. I know!... I'm pathetic. Like mother like daughter. With a father  
  
like mine. I have.... to be pathetic like them," Misato muttered. Her feet  
  
touched the ground soundly. She nearly fell down. Kaji grabbed her by her  
  
shoulders. He pushed her into a huge kiss.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Shinji woke up as the door opened. Shinji got up and looked through his  
  
door to find Kaji carrying an sleeping major with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Don't ask," Kaji said, "Which one is hers?" Shinji pointed to her  
  
bedroom as he snickered. Kaji headed for her room as Shinji moved into the  
  
kitchen.  
  
"Catch," Shinji said as he tossed Kaji a beer. Shinji sat down on the  
  
couch with a soda. Kaji sat down and opened the last beer for him. At least  
  
for tonight.  
  
"I'm not going to ask," Shinji said as he drank his soda.  
  
"So, have you asked her out yet?" Kaji asked.  
  
"She made a bet. Have to kill the next angel to get a date," Shinji said.  
  
"That's tough. Just for a date," Kaji said.  
  
"I have a better than you," Shinji said as he finished his drink.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kaji asked as he finished his drink. He threw it at Shinji  
  
playfully. Shinji dodged it and threw his. Kaji''s head reeled back as the can  
  
hit his head.  
  
"You want to fight?" Kaji asked as he brought his head back up to find  
  
Shinji got. He found himself hooked. Shinji's arms locked Kaji's own arms  
  
around his own neck.  
  
"You sure about that?" Shinji asked behind him.  
  
"Ok. I give," Kaji said. Shinji let go. Kaji coughed a bit as he thought.  
  
[He's very strong. Did NERV made something to him? I need to remember to  
  
check it out,] Kaji thought.  
  
"Best I'll be going," Kaji said as he stood up and headed out. Shinji  
  
waved as Kaji left.  
  
Shinji went back to his room and fell asleep.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Shinji was making lunch when something familiar snapped in the back of  
  
his head.  
  
"Shit," Shinji said as he looked out the window. Suddenly his cell rang  
  
then the sirens.  
  
"What!? What's going on! Ouch! Dammit!" Asuka yelled from her bedroom.  
  
"Come on Asuka! Angel attack!" Shinji yelled, "Misato's waiting for us at  
  
the parking lot!"  
  
"Ok!" Asuka yelled back as she got out of her room more or less change.  
  
She was still trying to roll down her shirt. Shinji left so Asuka couldn't  
  
call him a pervert for looking.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"The angel seems to be there," Maya said.  
  
"Ok. Shinji. You take the lead. Asuka you're behind him. Rei. Grab the  
  
two rifles and act as back up," Misato said, "Take this thing down before we  
  
have to find out about its attack," Misato said. 01 had a rifle and a knife.  
  
02 had an axe. 00 picked up two rifles.  
  
"I got this one," Asuka said as she ran up to it with her axe.  
  
"Wait!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"Ma'am! The angel's the shadow!" Maya yelled.  
  
"What?" Ritsuko yelled, "Stop Asuka!" 02 started to sink as it stop.  
  
Asuka screamed as 02 tried to grabbed onto something as it sank.  
  
"Dammit!" Shinji yelled as he charged.  
  
"Retreat," Gendo said, "Leave the second child behind,"  
  
"Shut up you bastard," Shinji said as he continued to run for Asuka.  
  
"Shut the unit down now," Gendo said. 01 started to jump building to  
  
building.  
  
"Entering the commands," Maya said.  
  
"Useless," Shinji said, "I'm a master of computer. You wonder why I spent  
  
so much time here for?" 01 grabbed the fleeing hand of 02.  
  
"Come on!" Shinji yelled as the cord was ejected. 01 started to pull 02  
  
out.  
  
"Shinji? Let go you baka!" Asuka yelled, "Save yourself!"  
  
"Not my style," Shinji said. He screamed as 01 pulled 02 out and threw it  
  
out of the reach of the shadow as the building 01 disappeared taking 01 with  
  
it.  
  
"Shinji!" Asuka yelled. The cord started to yank the EVAs back.  
  
Command freeze appeared on their screens.  
  
"No!" Asuka yelled.  
  
Author Note  
  
So sorry I haven't update in such a long time. I had a lot going on from school work add  
  
in a hurricane is heading our way and need to get ready for it.  
  
Reply To Reviews  
  
Quallfantiilldeath-Please update soon. This is really starting to get interesting. You have once  
  
again written a great chapter.  
  
BAK: Thank you for the comment  
  
China-boy-u better have the drive to write the next chapter cause i'm not going to sit on my ass  
  
reading a kick monkey fanfic that is going to be never finish.  
  
so plz update ASAP oke?  
  
BAK: I'm going to finish this story. It's only about halfway through  
  
Shinji Ikari-Great chapter...  
  
Isn't setting things with your fist a whole lot better then talking it out?  
  
BAK: Talking it out? I didn't spent 7 years of MA to talk things out  
  
Knight's Shadow-Intriging.Please update soon.  
  
BAK: Thanks for reading since the beginning  
  
Jacho-this is getting very interesting, im looking every day to see if there are any new chapters.  
  
BAK: Sorry for making you wait looking for so long 


	13. Lost In the Sea of One's Mind

Guardian Within  
  
Don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
" "-Normal speaking  
  
Computer messages  
  
' ' In German  
  
[ ] Thought or speaking in the mind  
  
{ } Side note  
  
word -Flashback  
  
#12  
  
Asuka looked at the shadow that took Shinji. The invincible Shinji. He  
  
was gone like that.  
  
"Baka," Asuka whispered as she held back the tears. She was still sitting  
  
her Plug seat as her unit was being locked down. The plug was ejected. Asuka  
  
rushed out of the plug.  
  
"Why the hell did we have to leave Shinji behind!" Asuka yelled to her  
  
commanding officer.  
  
"It was the 'commander's' orders," Misato said. She said commander like a  
  
curse word.  
  
"The commander was in incorrect with his judgment," Rei said. She seemed  
  
to appear beside Asuka and Misato. Scaring them  
  
"Man its cold," Shinji said as he ran his hands up and down his arms.   
  
All around him was black. Darkness. A void of nothingness.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Sea of Dirac. A dimension  
  
[Wake up!!] The voice yelled. Shinji shot up in his seat.  
  
"Don't do that!!" Shinji yelled.  
  
[Sorry but do you want to bust out?] The Guardian asked.  
  
"You got it," Shinji said.  
  
[Just be careful. You body may not be able to manage the power overload  
  
for long,] the guardian said.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Go!!" Shinji yelled as his body exploded with a lightning surge. 01  
  
roared as it started to move.  
  
"Something's happening!" Maya yelled. The two Evas were standing in  
  
position for the operation.  
  
"There!" Misato yelled as a hand exploded out of the black sphere. Blood  
  
were blasting out. Then another hand came out and started it rip it wider.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ritsuko yelled as a head came out. The head of the demonic  
  
Eva 01. The Eva unit got through the sphere and crashed to the earth. The  
  
shadow shattered as the ground gave way. 01 looked at the two Evas. Blood  
  
dripped from the face of 01.  
  
"I pilot something like that?" Asuka asked.  
  
Shinji groaned as he got up holding his head. His vision was blurry.  
  
"Shin-chan!" A voice yelled. He felt a weigh hitting him and arms around  
  
his neck. He felt something against his lips. Shinji's vision returned to  
  
normal find the red head Germany Child in a rather passionate kiss with him.  
  
She broke away for a second.  
  
"Asuka?" Shinji asked before he was locked with another kiss.  
  
"Hey Asuka. I think that's enough," Misato said, "He's still recovering,"  
  
"He's my boyfriend. I do what I want with him. Right Shin-chan?" Asuka  
  
asked. Shinji was simply speechless.  
  
"Come on Asuka. Shinji. You can leave now. Here are you clothes," Misato  
  
said as she tossed them over. Misato turned to leave. He almost started to get  
  
up when he remember the weigh on him.  
  
"Asuka. You do mind?" Shinji asked.  
  
"No I don't," Asuka said without moving.  
  
A few second later Asuka who was carried by Shinji in his hospital grown  
  
dropped her outside and closed the door. The doors opened with a fully clothed  
  
Shinji. Asuka latched herself to his arm.  
  
"Come on Shinji. Let's head home. I'll hope your arm has some feeling  
  
left when you get there," Misato joked as she headed out.  
  
[Something's different. Something about the atmosphere,] Shinji said.  
  
Shinji arrived at the apartment with Asuka still hanging onto his arm.   
  
Shinji had to use force and finally got her off his arm. He started dinner  
  
when he got another surprised. He opened the fridge to find actual food. No  
  
beer.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Hey Misato. Where's the beer?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Beer? I don't drink that horrible stuff," Misato yelled.  
  
"What?" Shinji asked as he looked back at the living room where she and   
  
Asuka were watching a movie. Shinji hit head with his hand for a few seconds.  
  
"This is getting weird," Shinji said. He grabbed some vegetables when the  
  
doors opened and Shinji heard two sets of footsteps. One of a man and one he  
  
could barely hear against the ground.  
  
"We're home!" Kaji yelled. Misato jumped into his arms and gave him a  
  
huge kiss.  
  
"Hey bro," Rei said as she came into kitchen. A hop in her step. She  
  
opened the fridge and opened a can of soda. She left with the soda with a  
  
cheerful smile on her face. He nearly fell down.  
  
"Clam down Shinji. Something's going on. Maybe they're playing a joke or  
  
that angel messed mess up and I'm seeing things," Shinji said. He watched  
  
things as he went through the day. Seems like Kaji and Rei lived with them.  
  
The apartment and the apartment next door were joined.  
  
Shinji looked through his drawer and found it. It's was his journal he  
  
started when he first arrived. Of course no mentions of his guardian. He went  
  
back to the day he first arrived.  
  
Dad called me here. Lousy SOB. Piloting the Eva 01. Living with Misato  
  
and Rei is great through Misato is not cleanest roommate ever. Rei's still the  
  
cheery and happy girl from all those years ago.  
  
"Rei didn't live with us before and she was silent. Nothing like before,"  
  
Shinji whispered. He changed to when Asuka arrived.  
  
Asuka arrived today. We slaughtered an Angel on the trip. Anyways. Her  
  
first day at school was about the same as me but the boys were drooling. Like  
  
I cared. They came close to her and I'll beat down. First date with her is on  
  
Friday.  
  
"I never wrote this," Shinji said as he searched the journal. The main  
  
facts like angels killed were the same but the small thing were changed like  
  
his relationship with Asuka to even Kaji's engagement to Misato.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Shinji woke up. He found himself asleep on the ground. He stretched out  
  
his body then stood up. He looked outside to find it raining. He grabbed a  
  
trench coat out of his closest and a fisherman's hat. He wrote a note and left  
  
into the rain.  
  
Shinji visited his favorite spots like the arcade and the movie theater  
  
until he came to the spot outside the mighty city.  
  
"I was wondering when you get here," Asuka said as she came out of the  
  
trees.  
  
"Asuka!? Hi," Shinji said. He turned sat down looking down at the city.  
  
"What's up you baka? You scare everyone with your disappearing act,"   
  
Asuka said as she hugged him from behind.  
  
"I had to think," Shinji said.  
  
"About what?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Everything," Shinji said.  
  
"What's there to think about? Anyone wish for a life like your. You're  
  
the hero of the world. You got a great family despite that bastard of a  
  
father, but who cares about him? And most of all, you got a beautiful  
  
girlfriend. Me," Asuka said. Shinji closed his eyes.  
  
"Is this a fantasy?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Fantasy. Reality? Who cares?" Asuka asked, "Home is where you want it to  
  
be,"  
  
[A fantasy. This is all a fantasy. It's too good but isn't too far  
  
fetched either. How can I wake up? Wait. Do I want to wake up? I can live here  
  
and be happy. NO!! Only the weak live in a fantasy,] Shinji's eyes open and he  
  
started to run. Asuka yelled as Shinji jumped off the roadside and down the  
  
hill.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Shinji shot up from his seat. His breath was shallows. He took in one  
  
breath and screamed as lightning surged through his body. All around him was  
  
the void. 01 mimicked its pilot as it roared. The power levels skyrocketing.  
  
"Ma'am! Something happening!?" Maya yelled as the black sphere started to  
  
deform like a water balloon before it exploded which the sphere did.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
The black sphere exploded dropping 01 to the ground. Blood straining the  
  
building and roads. It raised it's out up and smashed it into the shadow.  
  
"250% sync!" Aoba yelled.  
  
"What!?" Ritsuko yelled. She turned to watch 01. [He's more than half way  
  
to awakening it.]  
  
"Shinji?" Misato asked as the bloody face of 01 looked at the camera.   
  
The eyes shut off.  
  
In the dark plug of 01 Shinji started to control his breaths "That was a  
  
bit much?" Shinji asked.  
  
[Wasn't me. Strength. You showed that. Strength to see through the  
  
illusion and the strength to unleash your power,] the guardian said.  
  
"My power?" Shinji asked.  
  
[You'll find out one day,] The guardian said as his voice die away. The  
  
entire unit started to move.  
  
"So tried," Shinji said as he fell asleep.  
  
"Shinji!" Asuka yelled as she got out of her Eva and ran to 01 as the  
  
plug came out. She feared the worst when nothing happened. She opened the plug  
  
expecting the worst to find something she froze.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
In the plug asleep and snoring are the invincible angel slayer Shinji  
  
Ikari. Which he earned that day. They would be cleaning the blood off the city  
  
for weeks. Shinji started to wake up. First thing he saw was red.  
  
"I won. You owe me a date," Shinji said with a smirk.  
  
"You got it," Asuka said, "But first. This is for scaring the hell out of  
  
me," Asuka actually connected with a slap to the face.  
  
"That's not much of a way to treat your boyfriend," Misato teased.  
  
"So getting drunk is? I was awaken when you came home all drunk," Asuka  
  
said. The two started to argue as Shinji fell back to asleep. 


	14. Sorry

I'm sorry to write this but I'm decided to stop writing Eva: Guardian Within. I can't think  
  
of any ideas for the story. Personally I hated the fact I had to follow the original storyline, I'm  
  
working on a new story called Warrior's Call. It's an A/U story.   
  
Hey maybe I'll restart this story someday.   
  
Burning Angel Kai 


End file.
